Living Nightmare
by teamedwardalways
Summary: Bella finds herself alone and in the dark. She doesn't know where she is or how she got there.  All she does know is her idealic reality has suddenly become a living nightmare.  WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!
1. DAY 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey there Kiddies. Well here is my new fic. I plan to update everyday. Yep, that's the plan until the fic is complete. I must warn you this one is not warm and fuzzy and smoochy smoochy. This one is different from the others I've written. Dark themes in this one, so...it may not be everybody's thing. Just remember you've been warned and it will only intensify as the days go on. Yep, you've been warned. **

**I have to thank my kick-ass beta, Red, or as I call her Sweetcheeks. She is amazing beyond words and I would not be doing this without her or her genius mind. Love ya super duper mega hard!**

**Sis, Pea and Twin thanks for all your support as I continue to do the insane and write this fic. Smoochy smoochy!**

**Okay, enough fucking chit chat!**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

Cold. Hard. Pain.

That's all I feel and know, through the fog that is clouding my brain.

I try to move, to stretch, but my limbs won't cooperate. They can't. I feel bounded, paralyzed.

Scratchy, thick fibers cut into my wrists and ankles.

Everything is dark. Silent.

I open my eyes but see nothing, only darkness.

_Are my eyes open?_

I try again. Slowly, painfully, I will my eyelids to open.

Darkness.

My lashes sweep against something, something rough.

Then I feel it on the back of my head—a knot. A knot intertwined with my hair, pulling it, twisting it. My scalp cries out in pain.

My arms are bound behind me. My hands reach down and touch a cold, hard surface. My nails dig—dirt. I feel cold, damp, dirt.

I reach further back and the rope cuts deeper into my wrists. Searing pain shoots up the length of my arm. I slump against the hard, frigid wall behind me. My head hits the concrete, pushing the aching knot further into my skull.

I cry out, but my sounds are muffled. My tongue tastes cotton.

As tears begin to seep through the fabric stretched tightly against my eyes, the silence is broken.

Footsteps and then blood-curdling screams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I told ya it was different. Day 2 tomorrow. Just wanted to let those of you who have read my fic Sex, Distractions and Rock n Roll, that it's been nominated for several Sunflower Awards-Best Edward, Best Romance and Best Quote. If you want to vote here's the link: **

**http: / thesunflowerawards (.) blogspot (.) com just remove the spaces and parenthesis. I don't know who nominated me, but it truly means a lot. Okay, kiddies see ya tomorrow! Oh and of course let me know what ya think. **


	2. DAY 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey there Kiddies! As promised here's day 2. **

**Again, Sweetcheeks I couldn't EVER do this without you! Thanks for well you know everything!**

**My girls, love ya!**

**Happy Mother's Day to all of you wonderful mothers, especially my FAB4. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

My head and body are throbbing, crying out in pain. My muscles are pulsating in agony. Unable to move or find comfort in any position has them seeking relief - relief they will never find.

My mind suddenly recalls the screams I heard last night and, instinctively, my body cringes. The blood-curdling screams seemed endless. Eventually, somehow, I blocked them out, taking refuge in the far corners of my mind. Taking refuge with the images and sounds of him, of Edward.

My mind conjured up the image of him sitting at his piano, the sunlight cascading through the window, illuminating the crystal vase on the black, slick piano. The sunlight twisted and reflected off the vase, sending shards of sparkling light throughout the room. Edward seemed to sparkle himself, as if his skin was riddled with diamonds.

Then his slender fingers graced the pearl, white keys, and from his brilliant mind he played my lullaby. The melody filled me and soothed my heart and soul.

As he continued to play, he turned his head and his emerald green eyes danced in delight as my favorite crooked smile graced his perfect lips.

My heart skipped a beat.

The dream played on a loop in my mind, keeping the screams that were assaulting my ears at bay. All I could hear was Edward. All I could see was Edward. All I could feel was Edward. And I welcomed it, held onto it for dear life.

Lost in my mind with Edward, I never realized sleep came as my mental escape silently turned into a beautiful dream.

Now, I am awake and living in a real nightmare. A nightmare I'm desperately trying to survive. Survive, even though the light at the end of the tunnel is dimly lit and miles away.

I am submerged in pain, silence and darkness. I strain my ears to hear something, anything, to try and figure out where I am. My efforts seem hopeless.

Then the silence is broken.

Footsteps.

They get louder, closer.

I sense a presence before me, even though I see and feel nothing.

Suddenly, something cold and strong grips my hip.

A hand.

I try with all my might to struggle, to fight back, but the strength this hand possesses seems inhuman. Then another one clutches the waistband of my jeans. I dig down deep and grasp on all the strength I can possibly muster. My legs begin to kick but are met with resistance. I feel something clamp down on them. I realize, by the weight and feel, a pair of knees are pinning them down.

I buck my hips, trying desperately to push whatever or whoever is on me.

My efforts are futile.

The grasp on my waistband pulls against the fabric revealing the bare flesh of my hip. Goose bumps erupt as the cold dampness of the room contrasts with my now heated skin. The other hand splays across my stomach forcing all movements my body was previously generating to cease.

Then I feel a sharp, shooting pain ignite in the flesh part of my hip. I try to cry out, but the oppressive fabric waded in my mouth muffles my cries.

Tears prick my eyes and slowly roll down my face and begin to dampen the blindfold that keeps me in darkness. My toes and fingers start to tingle and my body starts to feel numb. My thoughts become fuzzy and a black cloud threatens to consume me completely.

A deep menacing laugh cuts through the silence sending chilling vibrations throughout my entire body. Darkness continues to claw at me as the twisted sound permeates my ears.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Day 3 tomorrow. Let me know what ya think. See ya soon!**


	3. DAY 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey there Kiddies. Okay, on to day 3. **

**As always, thanks Sweetcheeks! You make this all possible.**

**Sis, Twin and Pea loving you guys super mega hard!**

**My twi-girls-robpervs group love ya guys too!**

**Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me on this one, I know it's totally different. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Enough fucking chit chat, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

I'm floating.

My feet and arms dangle in the air.

I'm moving.

The scent of stale cigarette smoke tinged with a sickening sweet smell permeates the air around me.

I still feel numb. Actually, I feel paralyzed. I try to move my limbs and my head but they don't comply. They can't.

My eyes slowly flutter open. They are no longer kept in the dark, my blindfold having been removed. My tongue sweeps across my dry, cracked lips, tasting dried blood as well as freedom.

_Why_?

This one word can have so many answers, asking an endless amount of questions.

I stop floating.

Something cold and hard touches my back. I'm laying on something that sends shivers throughout my entire body. A deep, dark chill cuts me to the core.

I try to take in my surroundings. Everything's blurry. I can't focus. I squeeze my eyes shut and slowly open them again hoping, praying, that when I take everything in again, things will be clear.

My eyes fully open and staring back at them are a pair of ice, blue eyes. Eyes that show no emotion. Eyes that are guarded. Eyes that seem to tear into me, making me feel empty, hopeless, alone, and above all, terrified.

"This may sting a bit," a deep voice slices through the quiet my ears have become accustomed to.

Burning pain radiates in my arm and spreads like wild fire throughout my entire being. My insides feel as though they've turned to ash.

Blackness claws at me again, and I try my damnedest to push it back, to keep it from taking me.

Fighting is useless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? A little more insight, maybe? Day 4 tomorrow, see ya then!**


	4. DAY 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey there Kiddies. We are at Day 4. **

**Sweetcheeks, you keep amazing me. I can't thank you enough for beta'ing this crazy story my warped little mind came up with. You are FANFUCKINGTABULOUS!**

**Sis, Pea and Twin love you guys mega hard!**

**To all of you who have reviewed and are still reading even if you are a wee bit confused, I can't thank you enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

"Bella, will you please calm down? Everything is going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

His muscular arms wrap around my small frame, drawing me closer to him. His warmth envelops me, and I can't help but feel safe, feel love.

"I told you before, I don't care where we get married or when or who's even there. Just as long as it's you and me. Just as long as it makes you happy. Just as long as we have forever."

Edward kisses my forehead with such reverence and love I feel warmth build in my stomach and slowly it washes over me.

He always knows how to put me at ease. I can't help but sigh.

"Better?" he questions.

"Much better, thank you."

He continues to hold me, and I never want him to let go.

_Let go, let go, let go, _echoes in my mind as I slowly leave the safety of my dream and slam right into reality.

Edward is not holding me. Edward is not comforting me. Edward is not here. Edward may never hold me again. Edward may never comfort me again. Edward may never see me again.

Edward.

These thoughts, revelations, rip my heart to shreds.

I mentally shake my head to clear my mind of the despair that has overtaken me. I need to have hope, if not for me, for Edward, because if I don't it will destroy him.

Freezing chills consume my body. I try to pull my legs to my chest, but I still feel weak, numb. My hand reaches down and my skin erupts in goose bumps.

_My skin?_

I now realize my jeans are gone. I'm only wearing my t-shirt and panties. My body starts to convulse as my mind spirals out of control trying to recall what happened.

It's useless. My memory is a steel trap, unwilling to release what it knows. It's protecting me, protecting me from the truth. A cold shiver rips through me.

Before I can react any further, calloused hands touch me, reach for me, envelop me. And then a searing, pain penetrates my hip. I try to cry out, but the sounds can't form, won't form. They are held down by an unseen mass. A single tear escapes and streams down my cheek.

Once again I am floating. I try to twist and turn, to break free of the unseen chains that bind me. I don't have the strength to fight.

I am spinning, twirling, and then I'm upside down. I feel jabs in my stomach and it's hard to breathe. I realize I am flung over his shoulders, and he is carrying me out of my prison and up the stairs. They creak with each step he takes.

I lift my head minutely and, before the darkness comes, I see a shadowy figure move in the far corner of the room. Hope materializes and then disappears as the door closes behind us and the darkness drags me under again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you're thinking. I know they have been short, but I promise longer days ahead. Oh and voting is still open for the Sunflower Awards. Sex, Distractions and Rock n Roll has been nominated in 3 categories-Best Edward, Best Romance and Best Quote. If you wanna vote here's the link http: / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com Just remove the spaces. Day 5 tomorrow, see ya then!**


	5. DAY 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey there Kiddies. I know I'm confusing the hell out of ya, but trust me okay. In due time, all in due time. Shit, remember this is Bella telling the story so of course things are a little wonky. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me on this one I know it's a little strange. Your reviews mean everything to me.**

**A shoutout to my ol' masta-beta Danna, missed you mama. I know RL has been wicked, but I hope things are on the up for you.**

**My Sweetcheeks, you have looked after this and I can't thank you enough. Shit, you've gone far beyond the call of duty from time to time and I love you for it. Without your support (and your genius mind) I couldn't do this-any of it and you know what else I'm talking about *wink wink***

**Twin, Sis and Pea, miss you guys sooooo much. Just know I'm surviving testing even though it's knocking me on my ass (and I'm the one giving it not taking it) Love you mega hard!**

**Enough fucking chit chat on to DAY 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

My stomach churns. It burns. It aches. The pain goes beyond that of just hunger. It's a nauseating feeling that tears through it. If I had eaten, the contents of my stomach would be expelled all over the dirt floor.

The dirt floor - my skin has become familiar with it. It holds no comfort. Nothing does, until my mind folds in on itself and I escape. If only I could physically escape.

The thought sickens me. I push back against it, not wanting to face what my fate really is.

Part of me knows they're looking for me, _he's_ looking for me. But despair gnaws on what little hope I have, telling me I'll never be found. The last thing I'll ever see are ice blue eyes. The last thing I'll feel are cold calloused hands and pain. The last thing I'll think and know is Edward loved me and will forever be changed and lost by this.

These thoughts grip my heart, my soul, and try as I might, I can't loosen them, shake them.

My body reacts violently as tremors rip through me. Breath-taking sobs break free, and I am lost in a sea of pain, hurt and despair.

"Bella," a voice calls to me.

The wave of emotion continues to wash over and pull me under.

"Bella," is called again.

There is familiarity in the voice. There is comfort in the voice. My body recognizes it before my mind does.

Edward.

I hesitantly open my eyes. Tears blur my vision. I rapidly blink them away and try to focus.

Emerald green irises stare back at me.

"Edward?"

"My Bella, I'm here, I'm here," he reassures me.

"Edward," I whisper.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here, I've got you," he soothes.

Warm, strong arms wrap around me, and I feel safe. I feel like I'm home. My nightmare is over.

"Edward," I breathe as he gently lifts me off the cold, hard, damp floor.

"I've got you," he promises.

His eyes, his warm green eyes penetrate my heart and all the pain I've endured seems like a dream. This is my reality.

My hand grasps his shirt, willing him to come closer. He complies.

He exhales slowly and his sweet breath swirls around me. I inhale sharply, breathing all I can of him in.

I pull at him with all the strength I have.

"Please," I utter.

Answering my question Edward leans in, his lips so close to mine.

"Please," I beg.

Without words he answers. His lips are soft and warm and easily mold to mine as if they were made just for me.

I relish the way they feel, the way they warm me, warm my heart and soul.

He pulls away, leaving me breathless.

His ice blue eyes stare into mine and a devilish grin pulls at his lips.

My heart stops. My breathing stops. My body stiffens.

"Edward?"

A deep, throaty laugh emits from his mouth.

"Edward?"

Panic settles into every pore, every fiber of my being.

I try to twist out of the hands that hold me, but they grip tighter, digging into my soft, sore flesh.

I cry out in agony.

He continues to laugh.

_Bring him back, bring him back_, my mind screams.

Reality hits full force.

Edward is not here. Edward was never here. Edward will never be here.

It's just him. It's only him.

Cold metal touches my back, and I welcome the numbing sensation the burn in my hip brings me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Bella. Still confused? DAY 6 is up next. Let me know what you're thinking.**


	6. DAY 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. The confusion is all mine. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

***Peeking from behind her pillow* Hi Kiddies, are ya still with me? *author peeks again and pulls pillow down a little further* Oh, I see KKitten, MistyStacy, Shattered Glass Rose, biblepam, Red20881 are still here and some others *whew* *author carefully puts pillow down* Thanks for sticking around, I know it's confusing but I promise it will all be revealed, slowly, very slowly but still it will all come together, promise. **

**Thanks to the mastermind of my beta, Sweetcheeks, you make this so perfect. Your awesomeness astounds me.**

**My girls, lovin ya hard still.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

"You're my favorite," echoes in my head.

He toyed with me. He continues to toy with me.

"You're my favorite, so beautiful, so perfect. Like a delicious snack I can't get enough of," his words continue to haunt me over and over.

I squeeze my eyes shut and my hands grip my ears. My body welcomes the movement it's been yearning for.

_This is just a horrible dream_, I set on repeat, hoping the mantra will comfort me.

It doesn't.

The sun begins to disappear from the cracks of the small blackened window. Night approaches and with it he will come.

I wait in raw fear knowing he will come. He always does. This nightmare he's created for me has become my reality.

The window darkens, yet he doesn't come.

Every nerve is on high alert as I wait. Fear grips my body. I don't know which is worse—having him come and do the vile things he does to me or the agony of waiting and him not coming.

If he doesn't come tonight, I know when he eventually does things will be worse, far worse.

That thought, that idea, stabs me over and over and I feel my stomach convulse and twist and turn on itself. My mind spirals out of control imagining what he'll do to me if he doesn't come.

_He needs to come. He needs to come._

I need him to come so I can get the torture over with. His hands, his skin, his scent—torture.

The feel of him, the feel of his serrated tools that tear at me, the feel of the needle piercing my skin and the burn of the solution are better than this, this not knowing, this waiting.

Maybe this is what he wants. Maybe this is his plan.

"You're my favorite," continues to haunt me.

I'm terrified, beyond terrified.

_Where is he? Why hasn't he come yet?_ _Why?_

He always comes. Always comes when it's dark. Daylight is my only reprieve, my only solace.

I live for the tiny thread-like streams of light that make their way through the cracks. They give me some peace, at least for a little while.

My dreams are my only escape.

My memories.

My Edward.

When he learns what will ultimately happen to me, my fate, it is going to rip him apart.

That's what hurts the most. That's what shreds me apart and spills me out.

I need to fight back. I desperately want to, but my will and need to fight is stripped from me.

_He's_ done this. _He's_ turned me into this shell of a person I once was.

I can't let him. I won't let him.

I need to find a will, find a way.

I just don't know how.

Footsteps move above me and it sends an ice cold chill through my body.

He's back.

Soon he'll open the door, stomp down the steps and drag me off.

He'll come for me. He always does.

"You're my favorite."

The footsteps grow louder.

**BANG!**

**THUD!**

And then….

The screaming returns.

He didn't come for me. There's someone else.

My relief is slowly squeezed lifeless by the thought of what will happen when he does come for me.

My body goes rigid. My mind shuts down, protecting itself, protecting me.

Everything fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright Kiddies, show me some love. See ya tomorrow with day 7!**


	7. DAY 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. The confusion is all mine. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey Kiddies, thanks for sticking with me. Have you figured out who has her? There is a quote or line in day 6 that should have clued you in. Hmmmm, snack anyone? *wink wink* I know some of you are still confused and frustrated. I hope today helps. You might find out if anyone is with her and who. On with day 7, which by the way is a wee bit longer than all the others so far.**

**Happy Birthday Rob! **

**Mucho love coming at ya Sweetcheeks. **

**Someone has something to say so check out long A/N at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

No strength. Barely any hope. I need more of it; it's all I have to survive on.

I dig down deep, stretching for it, reaching for it, grasping at it.

It's just outside my fingertips.

I need it.

I want it.

I need it.

I want it.

I need it.

Desperate for it.

It slithers further away. I can't get to it, can't reach it.

It's just right there, taunting me.

I try again and grasp nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

It's all hopeless.

It's all pointless.

This is my life now.

This is what's left of me.

This is all I have.

Pain.

Torture.

Emptiness.

Isolation.

I try again.

Nothing.

I'm tired.

So tired.

_Why_?

I squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate.

I reach again.

Grasping.

Struggling.

Reaching.

It's right there, just a little further….

Hope fills me, reaching into every nook and cranny of my being.

My insides swell and one thought, one image, one person engulfs me.

Edward.

I need to fight back with all I am and all I have. Charlie taught me better.

Charlie.

He must be sick with worry. With that thought his words break through the final barrier….

"Always try to take in everything you can, Bella. Be as aware of your surroundings as possible. You'll never know, kiddo. A lot of people overlook the smallest detail. Be sure to open your eyes and take in everything you can. Memorize it and keep picturing it over and over again until it becomes second nature. This is what I do every day, Bells, and it's helped me survive on the Force for all these years."

With my father's words still echoing in my head, I pry my eyes open and take in my surroundings. I view them with a new eye.

Stairs.

I can definitely make out stairs and what looks like a…a…a workbench? My eyes continue to scan and I come to the conclusion that I am in a cellar. By the looks of it, it's possibly the cellar of an abandoned house. The stairs look as though they need repair, the overwhelming smell of rot, that I have now become accustomed to, fills the air, layers of dust seem to cover the workbench, and cobwebs dangle from the ceiling above me.

Then I begin to reach the far corners of my mind and try to put together everything and anything I can remember about the one who took me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and allow myself to remember him. The strong odor of stale cigarette smoke laced with sweetness, almost like candy, permeates my thoughts. His arms felt strong around me. They weren't the arms of a man who worked at a desk; they felt like the arms of a man who did manual labor for a living, maybe construction. I squeeze my eyes tighter. Light-brown. His hair is definitely light-brown and cropped. And then I see those eyes staring back at me. Ice blue eyes that pierce right through my soul, chilling me to my core. There is no emotion behind them. They are devoid of anything.

My body starts to quiver, and I mentally begin to feel his calloused hands on me. I rip my eyes open, but I am still alone. I shut them again. Yes, calloused hands. It solidifies my idea of manual labor. I feel his hands continue to roam on my skin, and a violent shudder rips through me. Suddenly, my mind starts running through all the people who are going to be affected by my disappearance, and quiet sobs begin to tear through my body. I can't stop the onslaught of pain this has caused me. I continue to see the images of them all as my body, mind and soul fight against the current of despair my crying has created within me.

"Hey," a whispered voice penetrates my emotional and internal tempest.

My mind is playing tricks on me, creating a voice to call out to me, to try to cut through the barrage of pain and offer me comfort.

"Hey," it beckons.

I slowly regain control, blink the last of my tears from my eyes and squint, my vision trying to reach the far corners of the cellar.

And that's when I see a shadowy form. I squint further, trying desperately to make it out.

"Hey," it calls again.

I hear the shuffling of something against the dirt floor, when finally, out of the shadows emerges what appears to be a girl.

Her hair is matted, dirt is smeared all over her face, and where there isn't dirt, it is streaked with what I can only imagine are tears. Her eyes are sunken and purple bruises appear under them. Her arms are thin, too thin. Again, Charlie would be proud, he's definitely taught his daughter well.

I swallow the painful lump that threatens to lodge in my throat.

"I'm Kate," the girl continues.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Kate. Who, who are you?" she asks.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, I'm glad you're not dead. I thought you were for a while there."

"Kate, where are we? I mean how did we…?" I begin but can't finish.

"All I know is we're in some guy's basement. I was walking in the parking lot after work when he grabbed me. What about you?"

"I…I…" and then it hits me, "I was at my bachelorette party. That's the last thing I remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little more insight, no? Are you less confused now or not? Let me know what ya thinking. **

**U****m, excuse me, may I interupt? **

**Edward?**

**Well, yes, but some of you know me as Rockward?**

**How did you...**

**I know what you're readers nicknamed me, I have my ways. *wiggles eyesbrows and that crooked grin is plastered on his lips.***

**So, when can we do you, I mean what can we do for you? *author blushes***

***Edward shakes his head and smiles wider* Well, as some of you know my author's fic, which tells my story, is up for a few awards, including Best Edward.**

**And?**

**Well, I think they should go and vote and not just because I'm nominated as best Edward but because _Sex, Distractions and Rock n Roll_ is nominated for Best Romance and Alice's quote "Slap me slutty and call me a groupie" is nominated for Best Quote.**

**Thanks Edward, that's really sweet of you to remind everyone.**

**Hey, what can I say, that's just me.**

**Well, Bella is one lucky lady.**

**Nope, afraid not, I'm the lucky one.**

**I thought you'd say that.**

**Anyway, here's the link just take out the spaces and parenthesis http:/ thesunflowerawards (.) blogspot (.) com**

**Thanks again Edward.**

**Okay, I'm off to the recording studio and then spend some quality time with Bella.**

**Bye Edward. *Man, he is just yummy***

**I heard that!**

***author blushes***

**Okay Kiddies, see ya tomorrow!**


	8. DAY 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey Kiddies. I think this day will give you some more insight or maybe not. I hope it is starting to become less confusing. I promise it will all come together and you will have a V8 moment. I can only hope. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Sweetcheeks, well, you know what I'm gonna say so...**

**Twin, Sis, Pea lovin ya hard still!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8 <strong>

"Bella, you look totally hot. If you weren't marrying my brother, and if I were a lesbian, I'd take you right here, right now."

"Alice, seriously, you've completely lost your mind."

She taps her temple. "Nope, it's all there."

I can't help but laugh.

"Alright, so now that you look like a bonafide Victoria's Secret model, are you ready to get your drink on at your bachelorette party?"

"You're sooooo delusional," I begin, "but, yes, I'm ready."

Alice and I grab our purses and head downstairs to the awaiting limo.

She really has thought of everything.

We climb inside and I find Rosalie, Angela, Charlotte, Bree and Jessica all waiting with big smiles and champagne glasses in hand.

Alice and I take our seats, and Rosalie hands us each our own glass.

Alice clears her throat and clinks her glass, gaining everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast before things get too out of hand. Here's to Bella, the bride to be. I don't know how my brother got so damn lucky, but I'm glad he did, because you are a welcomed addition to the family. I've always thought of you as my sister, but you marrying Edward just makes it official. Cheers."

I feel a tear gather in the corner of my eye as I take a sip of the bubbly.

Rosalie gives me a wink, and Alice nudges my side.

Jessica turns up the music and the pulsating beat overtakes my body. I can't help the smile that spreads my lips as I look at my girls. I am filled with so much love and happiness I could burst.

I glance out the blackened window, and the blurry lights of Seattle whiz by as music, mixed with the laughter of my friends, fills the limo.

The sound gets louder and louder and louder. Their laughter shifts, taking on a shrill like sound.

Screaming.

Screaming.

Screaming.

The lights flicker and fade away. Their faces contort and blackness envelops them.

Screaming.

My eyes flash open. My chest is heaving. My lungs are burning.

The rotting stench thickens the air around me.

Reality.

The screaming continues to assault my ears. I cover them in a desperate attempt to block out the horrific sound, but the screams are only slightly muffled.

On its own accord, my body begins to rock.

My eyes scan my dark, dank prison, and I am alone.

Alone.

Kate.

More screaming.

Blood curdling screaming.

My heart aches in my chest.

I squeeze my eyes tighter, willing my mind to go back.

It can't.

It won't.

Images of steel blades flash before my eyes.

Blood. Calloused hands. Stale cigarettes. Touching. Tormenting.

Ice blue eyes pin me. Hands pin me. His body pins me.

My arms wrap around my torso, clutching my sides.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

The steady rhythm my body has created offers minimal comfort.

Lips.

Teeth.

Tongue.

His hot, sickening breath on my cold, damp skin.

His hands roaming, exploring.

Fingers penetrating.

My body shudders.

The screaming dies.

Kate.

He's done with her.

He'll come for me.

He always does.

"You're my favorite. Perfect. My favorite snack to nibble on."

I will not scream.

He will not break me tonight.

He'll never break me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, did this help or do just the opposite? Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow.**


	9. DAY 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey Kiddies. Um, well, just yep here's day 9.**

**Thanks for working your magic as usual Sweetcheeks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9<strong>

"Bella, are you okay?" A voice whispers, cutting through the dark.

My brain is fuzzy. I know someone is calling to me, but I don't know how to form the words and get them out.

"Bella," the voice calls again.

I open my mouth, my dry cracked lips aching and burning in the process, and all that comes out is a dull whimper.

I suddenly feel hands touch me. My body tenses and jerks away on instinct.

"Bella, it's okay. It's me, Kate. I just want to make sure you're okay and not hurt. "

Then it all comes rushing back like a tidal wave flooding every part of me.

My mind closes in on itself as my body reacts. Shudders tear through me, and I feel as though I'm being ripped apart.

The violence continues as my body tries to purge all the pain and torture it's endured, the dry heaves wreaking havoc on my weakened, battered body.

"Shh, Bella, it's gonna be okay," Kate whispers in my ear while she gently rubs my back.

I want to scream at her, hit her, tell her to fuck off, because it's not going to be okay. It will never be okay again.

My body starts to tingle, to vibrate.

Anger slowly courses through my veins burning away everything in its wake.

How dare he do this to me? How dare he take everything from me?

Rage rapidly boils to the surface consuming me completely.

I put my hand on Kate and push her away with what little strength I have.

"Bella?"

"Enough."

I get out.

I look within myself. I am not this person on the floor, huddled in the fetal position. I am a strong, brave, confident woman. I am a fighter. Charlie taught me how to be a fighter. He taught me how to defend myself. He taught me to never give up. He taught me to be more than what I am at this very moment.

With a newfound will to survive, I get up and stand on shaky legs, resolute, determined.

I take a tenative step forward testing my newfound strength.

My legs don't give out, they only slightly buckle, but I instantly recover.

Right foot.

Left foot.

Right foot.

Left foot.

I mentally say over and over giving my legs the support they need.

Kate grabs my wrist causing me to stumble.

I turn around, and a look of pure terror is plastered on her face. Tears streak her ashen cheeks.

"Bella, please, " she begs, gripping my wrist tighter with all the strength her frail body can gather.

Gently, I place my hand over hers, "Kate, I, I have to do something, I just can't…" I pause taking a deep breath, trying desperately to calm the anxiety that could easily overtake me.

Kate simply nods her head knowing I'm right even though there isn't a glimmer of hope in her dark eyes. She's been here too long; she's been broken too long, and I can't allow myself to become her.

An image of Edward flashes in my mind. His bright, green eyes twinkle. His lips garnish that crooked smile that turns my insides to mush. I feel something slowly start to burn inside me.

Courage.

Resolve.

Strength.

In that instant, I know I can get through this. I know I can find a way out of this. I know I have to at least try.

Released from Kate's grip, I take another unsteady step onto the stairs. My legs wobble and I immediately grab onto the handrail.

I gain control and my foot reaches for another step.

Fifteen more to go.

As before, I repeat to myself, "_Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot_," until I'm standing face to face with the door.

There may not be instant freedom on the other side, but there has to be a way out of this prison.

As my shaky hand reaches for the door knob, I turn to look over my shoulder at Kate.

She gives me a reassuring smile as her body slumps to the floor. The exertion of holding herself help for so long weighs heavily on her damaged body.

My eyes then glance to the small window off to her right.

I can vaguely make out the hint of sunlight through the tiny cracks of black paint coating the window's glass.

It's not dark. It's not night. He only comes at night.

A relieved smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, and with a more steady hand, I grab the worn door knob.

I begin to turn it, ever so slightly, when the door vibrates and swings open.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Ice blue eyes burn into me causing every muscle to freeze, my breathing to stop, and panic and terror to invade every fiber of my being.

I squeeze my eyes shut, holding on to the image of Edward behind them. I know this is it.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You hate me don't you? I cliffied you, didn't I? Let me know what you're thinking? I promise you'll have more answers tomorrow. See you tomorrow?**


	10. DAY 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. The confusion is all mine. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey there Kiddies... So we are on day 10. I know you still have tons of questions. But PLEASE just be patient and stick with me. I promise you won't be disappointed. God, I hope not. Anyway, thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing it means so much to me that you are because honestly this fic is so far outside my comfort zone it scares me just a weeeeee bit. **

**Sweetcheeks, you are so DAMN lucky! But as always thanks for making this insanity I've created look good.**

**Love going out to my girls.**

**Enouch fucking chit chat on with day 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

There is no pain.

There is no hurt.

There is only nothing.

Everything is dark.

Everything is cold.

I must be dead.

He finally broke me, ended me.

It only took him nine days.

I thought I was strong, I thought I would hold out longer, I thought wrong. And I will feel guilty and ashamed for allowing him to break me. I should have fought harder, stronger. I expected more from myself, but I guess it wasn't enough.

And now there's nothing.

No hope.

No dreams.

No Edward.

_Edward_.

What he must be going through, if he knows. If anyone knows…

Charlie.

Renee.

Alice.

Jasper.

Emmett.

Rose.

Carlisle.

Esme.

Jacob.

Edward.

My heart aches.

_Edward_.

Never again will I gaze into his deep, green eyes.

Never again will he smile that crooked smile only for me.

Never again will I be dazzled by his charm.

Never again will I hear him play my lullaby.

Never again will I feel his lips against mine.

Never again will I feel his arms wrap around me.

Never again will he make love to me.

Never again.

Never again.

Those two words echo in the vast emptiness that shadows me.

Anger swells deep within.

Pure hatred boils in my core.

I hate the monster that's done this to me, to my family, to my friends, to my Edward.

I hate that this is it.

I hate that he won.

I hate that I wasn't stronger.

I hate that I let him do this to me.

I hate, I hate, I hate….

Something stirs deep within.

A vibration rips through me.

A tingly sensation starts to spread throughout my body.

My fingers twitch.

My eyes dart behind my lids.

My body…

My body?

The feeling of deep rooted pain slashes into every inch of me.

I actually welcome it, relish in it.

The blackness that consumed me slowly starts to fade.

Oh my God, I'm not dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know none of your questions were probably answered but at least we know she survived and is still alive. See ya tomorrow with day 11.**


	11. DAY 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL!**

**Hey there Kiddies. I am WARNING you ahead of time before you start reading, this day is intense. It may NOT be for everyone. So, remember you've been WARNED. **

**My wonderfully gifted and talented beta, Red, my Sweetcheeks, I love that you keep making me better and better. Without you this would really suck monkey balls! YOU ROCK!**

**Twin, Sis, and Pea love you dearly!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11<strong>

"Alice, do we really have to?"

"Oh my God, Bella, what did you expect to wear, your jeans and a hoodie?"

"Well…"

"Seriously, Bella, I don't know what you would do without me. Yes, we are going dress shopping. Yes, you will try on whatever I pick out, and yes, you will put on a smile and suck it up. I can't believe you even thought that you could, I mean, uhhhhh," Alice finishes in complete frustration as she leaves my room.

"I love you, Alice," I call out to her.

In true Alice fashion, her head pops around the corner. "Yes, you do and don't forget it."

She disappears for a split second before popping her head around the corner again. "I love you, too. Now hurry up. We have an appointment to keep."

"Yes, Alice," I acquiesce.

"When will everyone learn to just listen to me in the first place? It would save us all a lot of time," she continues as she walks down the hall.

I can't help the giggle that escapes me. I easily slip into my jeans and grab my hoodie accepting the torture of trying on wedding dresses I will soon endure.

Torture.

Torture.

Torture.

I gasp for air, my lungs burning.

Scorching fire consumes my throat.

I choke again and again and again.

My chest heaves desperately trying to grasp at any air it can.

My body convulses.

Spasms tear through me.

My lungs cry out.

_Don't panic, Bella. Slow, deep, steady breaths._

I repeat over and over to myself willing my body to comply.

Slowly, ever so slowly, it listens and my breathing becomes slow and steady. My muscles begin to release their tension.

I continue to slowly breathe in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

My senses are assaulted by stale cigarettes tinged with a sickening sweetness.

It's familiar.

My body reacts before my mind does. My limbs twist and turn in the confines of their restraints. My breathing hitches.

"Did you honestly think I was through with you? Oh, the things I'm going to do to you. I haven't even begun to punish you," a deep raspy voice promises.

My eyes flutter open only to stare into an ice blue abyss.

"Ah, there's my girl. So sweet, so delicious, so perfect. You'll learn though. Oh, you'll learn. You are mine, only mine, and you will never, ever leave."

Before I can react or respond, his calloused hand shoves a gag into my mouth.

I try to spit out the offensive fabric, but he shoves it so deep into my mouth my efforts are useless.

He walks around the table I am confined and restrained to and stops behind my head.

I try to plead with him using my eyes. Tears well up in them and spill forth.

"_Tsk, tsk_, no reason to cry. This time it will be over before you know it, although…" he trails off grabbing a serrated blade and holding it up. The light reflects off of it with a shimmer.

He walks around the table, and I notice him pull a tripod into my view and presses the red button on the camcorder perched on it.

"I hope you don't mind?" he asks, a wicked smile pulling at his lips.

The red light glows on the camcorder.

He makes his way closer to me, the blade held firmly in his grasp.

"You're gonna wanna scream and that's okay. No one will hear you. Scout's honor."

Before the blade touches my skin, I begin to scream. My eyes continue to plead with him, but they go unnoticed as do my muffled cries.

"I would tell you this may hurt just a little, but that would be a fucking lie."

My muffled screams fill my head as the blade starts to cut into my arm.

Tears stream down my face.

The searing pain radiates up and down my arm

Warm liquid washes over my skin. The smell of iron invades my nose. I feel dizzy, sick to my stomach. My eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Oh, no you don't," he whispers into my ear.

Then his hand flashes in front my face, and the strong smell of ammonia burns my nose, bringing me back to the here and now.

"There's my girl."

I want to scream at him.

_I'm not your girl._

I want to punch him, hit him, kick him, hurt him, but all I can do is continue to feel the blade cut deeper into me.

All I can do is smell his stench.

All I can do is feel his body against mine.

All I can do is silently scream.

All I can do is hope this will be over soon.

All I can do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He's one sick fucker. I told you this day was intense. Tomorrow I promise you will have a big huge question answered, Scout's Honor. Thanks to those of you who have voted for me in the Sunflower Awards. Voting is still open if you haven't gotten over there and still want to vote for my other fic Sex, Distractions and Rock n Roll. OH and my wonderfully talented and gifted beta, Red20881, is nominated for Master of Cliffies thanks to her unparallel skills in that department with her fic Jar of Hearts. If you want to vote here's the link: **

**http: / thesunflowerawards (.) blogspot (.) com just remove the spaces and parenthesis. Okay, kiddies see ya tomorrow! Oh and of course let me know what ya think. **


	12. DAY 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL!**

**Hey there Kiddies. Well I think this day will answer a very important question for you. Also, this day may be DISTURBING for some, I'm just WARNING you ahead of time. So, that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Sweetcheeks, just...thanks for beta-ing this and encouraging my dark side. I love you tons!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12<strong>

"I love you, future Mrs. Cullen."

"Do you really? I mean, are you totally, one-hundred percent sure?" I tease.

Edward scrunches his face in deep thought, his eyes squinting as they look to the heavens for an answer.

He wraps his arms tighter around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Well, now that you mention it, am I one-hundred percent sure? That's a good question. Kinda hard to answer, if I'm being completely honest."

Then, that heart melting, insides turning to goo, crooked smile tugs at his lips. He leans into me, his scent swirling all around me making me dizzy.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am one-hundred percent sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I love you, now and forever. Nothing or no one will ever, ever change that."

Edward pulls me closer to his chest, his warmth blanketing me.

I nuzzle into him feeling and hearing his heartbeat, knowing mine is reacting exactly the same way.

"I love you," I muffle against his chest.

He reverently kisses the top of my head. I can't help the smile that overtakes me.

Edward's arms grip me tighter.

Tighter.

Tighter.

I try to pull back, to look up at him, but he holds me so close, so tight against him, I can't.

"Edward, please, you're starting to hurt me."

He grips me tighter, still, his fingers digging into my flesh.

His chest begins to ripple, and I vibrate against it. A deep throaty laugh erupts from him, terrifying me to my core.

"Edward, please, why are you doing this?" I beg as tears fill my eyes.

_Why is he hurting me? Why won't he stop?_

His fingers dig deeper, his nails cutting into me sending a stab of pain throughout my body.

Through blurry eyes, I maneuver my head enough so I can look up at him.

A devilish grin morphs his features. His complexion is ruddy, his hair cropped, greasy and light-brown.

His features continue to morph as his grin widens and his laugh becomes deafening.

In a matter of seconds, the beautiful man that was just professing his love to me and holding me gently is no longer there. An unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar, monster stares down at me.

I want to run. I want to get away, but I feel completely helpless, paralyzed. I can't will my body to move, to do anything, but stay right where I am, in the clutches of a monster.

He continues to transform. His soft, gentle hands are now rough, hurtful hands against my skin. His caring, playful smile is replaced by a threatening, menacing one. His soulful, twinkling, green eyes turn an ice blue devoid of all emotion. His sweet, intoxicating scent now sickens and assaults me for it is now a stale stench.

Fear has replaced love.

Disgust has replaced want.

"Why, Edward, why?" I cry.

"Stop fucking calling me Edward, you stupid bitch. Call me James, call me fucking James. When I fuck you, there is no Edward. There will never be an Edward again. All you need is me; all you want is me. James. James. James," he says through gritted teeth inches from my face.

My eyes suddenly see my reality.

"You're mine, only mine. You'll never be his again."

Each thrust slowly solidifies that.

I feel empty, hollow, alone.

So alone.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to awaken from this nightmare. Hoping to open them and see Edward.

A stingy sensation engulfs my cheek.

"Look at me," he demands.

When I open my eyes, I catch a glimpse of his open hand coming at me.

It makes contact with my cheek over and over.

"Look (slap), at (slap), me (slap)!"

"You will never see him again. You will only see me. You will only know me. You will only remember me. You're mine. You're fucking mine," echoes in the room.

He's gone.

He's done.

I lay completely broken on the cold, metal table. My body vibrates, trying to purge the vile disgust from it.

It's pointless.

I slowly close my eyes, pushing a thousand tears from them, and let the emotional tirade overtake me.

Behind my eyelids, Edward's image slowly fades to nothingness.

That's all I have now.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, now you know for sure it is James. Let me know what you're thinking? See ya tomorrow!**


	13. DAY 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL!**

**Morning Kiddies! Thanks to all of you who are still reading and are reviewing, I try to answer each and everyone of you but sometime RL gets in the way and I am sorry for not responding to you all. So, we are on day 13, it's short but we do get some more insight (I think) into her past. **

**Much love to my beta, Red20881 aka Sweetcheeks, she truly is amazing. She has a fic that isn't complete, Jar of Hearts, it started as one shot but she was nice enough (after much begging) to continue it. You should check it out.**

**Okay, enough fucking chit chat on with Day 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13 <strong>

The heavy beat of the music moves through me. My body can't help but react by swaying to its steady rhythm. My girls surround me, and I am having the time of my life. Who would have thought little, old, uncoordinated me, a bonafide diva on the dance floor?

Sweat streams down my back causing the silky fabric of my shirt to cling to my skin. I feel eyes on me, and normally, I don't like being the center of attention, but just for tonight, knowing my girls are with me, I can handle the unwelcome attention.

My mouth is parched, and I desperately need to quench the Sahara that's taken up residence there. I lean into Alice, my lips millimeters from her ear.

"I'm dying of thirst. Do you want anything?"

She shakes her head and mouths the word, "No."

I push my way through the writhing bodies on the dance floor and make my way for the bar. It's an oasis in this sea of heat. I feel as though I've lost at least five pounds in sweat equity on that dance floor.

Finally, I sidle up to the bar, my hips still swaying to the beat.

I catch the bartenders attention almost instantly. "Hi, can I get a bottle of water?"

"Sure." He smiles a toothy grin.

I turn to look over my shoulder, and I see my girls all having the time of their lives on the dance floor; I can't help but smile.

"Here ya go," he says handing me the ice cold bottle my mouth is so desperate for.

"Thanks." I have never been so happy to see a bottle of water.

He winks at me before turning his attention to another patron.

I unscrew the cap and bring the bottle to my lips which twitch with anticipation.

I take a huge sip and feel the cold liquid make its way down my throat. I then take a bigger sip, my mouth thanking me in the process.

A few more gulps and I empty the entire thing. Placing the empty bottle on the bar, I, in true klutz fashion, bump into the guy next to me.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"No harm," he replies, his ice blue eyes smiling.

A shiver works its way through me, making me feel uneasy.

He reaches for my hand. Instinctively, I pull back.

"Again, sorry," I say as he just stares at me.

I start to make my way back to my girls and, for the first time, I am eager to get back out on the dance floor.

My eyes slowly open and everything is blurry. I squeeze them shut and reopen them. Everything starts to come into focus. I am no longer restrained on the metal table. I am face down on the familiar dirt floor, and a wave of relief washes over me.

I take a deep breath, inhaling its heady, earthy aroma. Never in my life have I loved the smell of dirt so much.

I push up, my arms unsteady under me. The searing pain in my arm halts my efforts. I look down, and instead of seeing a deep wound, I find a bandage. I push on them again, fighting through the pain, trying my best to ignore it. Finally, with the little strength I have, I am able to sit up and just breathe.

My lungs welcome it, the stale, dank air of the cellar filling my nose over and over. The familiarity of it compared to the putrid, stench of him is a blessing.

I look over my shoulder and notice bright sunlight peeking through the blackened window. My heart leaps in my chest. It's another day, and I survived. I survived what he put me through.

What he put me through….

The memory of the past days floods my mind, sending ice cold trembles down my spine and throughout my entire body.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and shake the images that are plaguing my mind. I don't want to remember. I don't need to remember. I just need to know that it's over and I am still here, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know not too much today, but we got some insight as to when she first met James, right? Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow!**


	14. DAY 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL!**

**Hey there Kiddies. Happy Friday! I can't thank you all enough for still reading this. I know it's not probably what you usually read nor is it what I usually write, but it means everything to me that those of you who have been reading it since the get go, still are. So for the few of you that are reading on with Day 14.**

**Sweetcheeks, thanks for just being you and my ROCK! You push when I'm ready to give up. Love you more than words (Yep I just quoted Extreme-God Nuno Bettancourt was hot back then).**

**Sis, never EVER apologize for RL I totally understand.**

**Twin, miss and love ya mega hard!**

**Danna, sending Rockward lovin your way.**

**Okay, enough fucking chit chat on with day 14.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>

Something isn't right.

Something's wrong.

I glance at the small window, and then I stare at it, study it.

The light faded in what seems like hours ago. He should have come by now. He should be here. He always comes when it's dark.

Always.

Why hasn't he come? Has something happened to him? What if he's been hurt or something worse? What if he doesn't come back?

If he doesn't come back, how will they find me, find us?

More and more unanswered questions bombard my tired mind.

I so desperately want to move. I want to climb those stairs, open that door, and find a way out of here, to awaken from this nightmare.

My body won't let me no matter how much my mind pushes.

He could come; he could be on his way.

If I climb those stairs and open that door, he could be on the other side again, waiting, expecting.

He reveled in it. He enjoyed what he did to me those few days.

My body reacts violently as the horrible images flash before my eyes.

As much as I want to, I can't risk it. I can't risk what he might do to me, because this time he just might kill me.

I wrap my frail arms around my torso and try to subdue the storm.

My efforts have minimal effect.

I look to the window. It's gotten darker. The moon shines through its tiny cracks sending thin shards of eerie light across the cellar floor.

I suddenly hear sobs combined with a wheezing cough.

Kate.

My weak, stiffened body slowly pulls itself across the dirt floor. My lungs burn, and my breathing is labored as I slowly make my way over to her.

I see her curled up form in the soft glow of the moonbeams.

After what seems like an eternity, I reach Kate. Her small, thin body shudders with each cry, with each breath.

She lets out a mangled cough, and her body convulses.

How long has she been here?

My hand stretches out and gently touches her shoulder.

"Kate, it's me, Bella," I whisper.

She begins to roll over as another cough rips through her.

She gasps for air as it intensifies.

I carefully pull her into me, racking my brain for anything I can do to help.

I slip back to my childhood, remembering a time when I ate too fast and started coughing and choking. Renee said the food went down the wrong way, and I should raise my arms over my head. It seemed to help, for the coughing quickly subsided.

Another painful cough tears through Kate.

"Kate, I'm going to try something. I'm going to lift your arms over your head as carefully as I can, and with any luck, it will help. Okay?"

She minutely nods her head, understanding.

I wrap my hands around her wrists noticing my fingers easily meet each other.

How long has she been here? What has he done to her before I got here?

I quickly push such questions out of my head and refocus my attention, all of it, on Kate.

Gently, and as slowly as possible, I begin to lift her arms above her head.

Another cough rips through her weakened, fragile frame.

I successfully extend her arms and then decide to prop her head up on my lap.

With the strength she possesses, Kate assists and her head now rests in my lap.

She coughs again, but it doesn't seem to be as bad.

"Holy shit, I think it's actually working," I excitedly announce.

Kate's tear filled, reddened eyes smile.

The coughing subsides, her breathing slows, and she relaxes in my arms.

I breathe a sigh of relief I hadn't realized I was holding.

Color flushes her ashen cheeks and relief floods my system.

"Thank you," she manages to utter.

"Anytime." I smile.

Gratitude fills my heart and soul. I don't think I could bare most of this if I was completely alone. I find solace in knowing Kate's here going through this with me. She's the bright spot in this darkened hell.

Kate returns my smile, and it warms me.

Her eyes slowly flutter and then close. Her breathing deepens as sleep finally takes her.

My eyes grow heavy. My ears momentarily perk up, listening for any sign of him.

Nothing.

I breathe another sigh of relief, although it doesn't comfort me. In my mind, I know he will come, he always does. But for now he's not here, and Kate and I can take momentary comfort in that.

I lay Kate beside me, and the two of us huddle together, comforting the other.

My eyes grow heavier, my body relaxes, and sleep takes me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, poor Kate. Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow!**


	15. DAY 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL!****

****Hey Kiddies. Not much to say, but again thank you for reading and reviewing-still. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15<strong>

"Bella, you have to come out sometime, or do I have to come in there and drag you out?" Alice's demanding voice penetrates my inner thoughts as I stare at myself in the full-length mirror.

I ignore Alice's plea and continue to stare at myself in the mirror.

They say when you find that perfect wedding dress, the one that was meant solely for you, you'll know. It just hits you.

Well, I've just been hit by a Mac truck.

Tears well up in my eyes as they take in every inch of me in the dress.

Its antique white lace flows and hugs my form in the right places. The color plays beautifully against my pale skin. The minute crystal detail shimmers in the light creating a rainbow to dance all around me.

I feel so beautiful. The gown is perfect, and I know in my heart it's the one.

I carefully gather up the train and head out of the large fitting room.

My eyes are trained on my feet, purposefully watching so I don't trip and fall or snag the dress on the heels Alice has provided for me.

I reach my waiting friends and everyone gasps.

I lift my eyes from my feet, carefully settle the train down in a pool at my feet, and peer up at them through my damp lashes.

Alice has tears streaming down her face and she's bouncing like she's Tigger.

My dad is trying to hide his emotions, but his efforts are useless. A single tear escapes, and he quickly wipes it away.

"Damn, fluorescent lights," he mutters.

"So what do you think?" I ask as I twirl for them, being careful not to trip on or rip the train.

In awe, Alice whispers, "Bella, it's beautiful

"Honey, you're absolutely breathtaking," my dad adds.

Angela and Rosalie nod in unison. Apparently, they have lost the ability to speak.

I can't hide my huge smile as a few more tears escape and stain my cheeks.

"So, Bella, is this the dress?" asks my consultant.

"Yes, this is _the_ one," I reply, barely able to contain my emotions.

My eyes nervously glance down at the dangling price tag.

Five thousand dollars?

That's too much, way too much.

"Um, maybe I could try on something else?"

"Why, Bella? This is_ the_ dress. You're not going to find another one to top it. Bella, it's perfect," Alice reminds me.

My eyes quickly look at the price tag, and I begin to mentally do calculations in my head, trying to figure out how much more I will need, how long will it take to save that much, how much the tax is, and approximately how much alterations could be. Plus, I need to factor in the cost of a head piece or veil, shoes….

My head starts to ache.

The pain intensifies and the ringing in my ears doesn't help. I try to focus on my dad and Alice. I try to focus on the words coming out of my father's mouth.

"Kiddo, dooooon't woooorrrryyyy abouuuuuut theeeee prrrriiiiccceee, I've goooootttt iiiitttt coooovvvee…."

His voice is all warbled and muffled as if I'm listening to him under water.

My hands grip my head as it continues to pound and throb.

Alice and my dad start to distort in front of me. Their figures are twisting, turning and swirling together.

The pain worsens, deepens.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on something, anything other than the pain that is starting to pulsate in my head.

I reopen my eyes and Alice and my dad are talking to me, but I can't hear what they are saying. The ringing in my eyes intensifies, crippling me and I fall to the ground.

The pain radiates through my entire body, consuming me. My body is ablaze. I can't move, I can't focus, and I can barely breathe.

It feels as though someone is taking a sledge hammer to my head and adding more and more force with each blow.

I squeeze my eyes closed again and try to block everything out. I feel cold hands grip me, pulling me. Their cool touch does little to relieve the surging heat and they do nothing to comfort me.

I scream out in pain, unable to open my eyes, and panic sets in.

White heat burns through me and courses in my veins. A tingly sensation exudes from my core and then my body goes numb.

I cry out for my dad, for Alice, but no one hears me.

Cold hands tighten around my arms.

My eyes flash open, and I am staring into a sea of ice blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we have a little more insight into her past. I'm sure it doesn't help-much. Tomorrow is INTENSE. See you then!**


	16. DAY 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL!****

****Hey there Kiddies. I just wanted to warn that things get slightly more INTENSE on this day! ****

****Sweetcheeks, you know what I'm gonna say, I'm sure, but still, YOU ARE AMAZING & I can't thank you enough! For EVERYTHING! ****

****Oh and voting is still open-until May 25th- for the Sunflower Awards. My fic "Sex, Distractions and Rock n Roll" has been nominated in three categories. Thanks to all of you who have made it over to their website http: / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com and voted. It truly means so much.****

****Okay, enough fucking chit chat on with day 16.****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16<strong>

My fingers twitch. The numbing sensation is gone.

I stretch and twist them, coming in contact with ice, cold metal.

The metal table.

Flashes of yesterday flicker behind my eyes.

His hands- grabbing, rubbing, taunting.

His mouth - kissing, sucking.

His tongue - licking, lapping.

I shake my head to erase the images that are assaulting me.

My hands ache as I realize they are gripping the sides of the table.

I can move?

I test my limbs to see if it's really true.

My legs twitch and then move as my brain commands them.

I stretch them further, my muscles relishing in the way my newfound movement feels.

I raise my arms up over my head. They ache slightly with the movement, but I push past the pain.

With my arms perched above my head, I twist and stretch every muscle.

My sore, unused muscles cry out, yet savor their current position.

I turn my head to the left and then to the right; it cracks with the slight movement.

My heart beats a little faster as my eyes dart around the dimly lit room.

I'm alone.

I tilt my head, perking up my ears as if I were a dog on the hunt listening for the sounds of its prey. But I am the hunted listening for the hunter.

Silence.

"Careful, Bells," my dad's voice warns me in my head.

"Always," I whisper to no one.

I prop myself up on my elbows; my arms shake under the weight they are holding up. My hands move and brace against the steel, slowly pushing myself up further.

I stretch my back as I finally sit up completely.

I glance down at my torso. I am wearing a thin, white, cotton gown splattered with red—blood. My blood?

I force myself not to think about what he did to me yesterday.

Bile slowly creeps up my throat. I swallow hard forcing the acidic liquid back down along with the memory of last night's events.

I carefully swing my legs so they dangle over the edge of the table, my feet inches from the floor.

With a slight push, I force my body off the table. My feet come in contact with the ice cold floor causing goose bumps to erupt all over my ashen skin.

My knees buckle and my body sways. The room spins as dizziness grips my head.

I steady myself, squeezing my eyes shut, gathering strength and willing my body to steady itself.

I listen intently for anything.

For him.

The pounding of my heart is the only sound penetrating the deafening silence.

I take a hesitant step forward, the floor board creaking under me.

I freeze and hold my breath, my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

My eyes focus on the door, willing it not to open.

I wait, holding my breath, my heart ready to burst out of my chest.

Nothing.

I take another step forward.

Creak.

I still all movement.

Footsteps pound from somewhere, heavy and hurried.

I will myself to get back on the table, to pretend I'm still unconscious, but my body is betraying my brain and won't comply.

My eyes dart around the room trying desperately to uncover another way out—an escape.

Nothing.

Only one way in and one way out—the door.

Panic sets in, my breathing becomes labored as if I just ran a marathon.

The footsteps get louder, closer.

My eyes stare at the door—waiting.

Something shimmers to my left. My eyes quickly tear away from the door and find a small metal table with surgical instruments scattered on it. A scalpel gleams as if it were a beacon in the darkest of nights.

Before I can think, the door bursts open and he comes charging at me like a bull.

My hand reacts before my brain finishes its thought, and I grab the scalpel as he lunges for me.

I drive it into his arm.

James screams out in pain and, instinctively, his other arm reaches out, poised to hit me.

I stumble away from him, contorting my body as I do so.

Quickly as I can, I run to the door seeing it is still wide open. I bolt out of the room not sure where to go.

Do I find somewhere to hide?

Do I go get Kate?

Do I just run and try to find a way out on my own?

I stumble down the long hall checking every closed door along the corridor—locked, every single one of them—locked.

His screams for me are muffled, the sound of my pounding heart overtaking me.

I see light, sunlight.

I charge my way down the hall and come to stairs illuminated by the sunlight. I hurry down the staircase praying I don't fall in the process. I reach the last step, and staring at me is the front door.

I run for it, hearing his footsteps on the top step.

I turn the knob—nothing.

I try again and again.

The door won't open.

My eyes take in the entire door, and it is riddled with ten different padlocks and deadbolts—all needing keys to open.

I bang and pound on the door.

"Someone, help! Anyone help! Help me, please hel-"

Searing pain shoots from my scalp and my face slams against the hard wood, my eye dangerously close to one of the deadbolts.

Blood trickles from my mouth.

"You fucking bitch!"

SLAM

I feel a tooth crack as my face connects with the door again. Blood pools in the back of my mouth and slides down my throat. Hot tears stream down my cheeks.

"You're mine! You. Are. Mine. You belong here with me, you fucking bitch!"

My body spins away from the door and he drags me down the hall, my hair firmly wrapped around his hand. I try to kick at something, anything, but he pulls me so hard I can't make contact with anything. My feet feel like they aren't even touching the floor.

He halters his movements and stops at another door—the door to my prison.

The door swings open.

"You will never leave. NEVER!" he yells, millimeters from face.

And as if I were a rag doll, he effortlessly tosses me down the stairs. Each step sends bone crushing pain through my body as I tumble and tumble until I taste dirt mixed with the coppery salt of my blood.

My body screams out in pain even though my lips are silent.

The door slams shut, and the clicking of locks echoes in my ears.

Blackness swirls around me, and I succumb to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brutal I know. I warned ya didn't I? Anyway, let me know what you're thinking? Still confused? I promise we are half way through and everything will become a lot clearer, I think. Yep, I'm being vague, I know. See ya tomorrow.**


	17. DAY 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..TRUST ME!**

**Hey kiddies. We are now at day 17. Nothing too terrible-I don't think, but then again I am the twisted one writing this. Anyway, thanks to all of you who keep reading and revieiwing-much love.**

**Red20881, my amazing beta and Sweetcheeks, you keep on keeping on making sure this looks better and better. How you do that voodoo I will never know.**

**Sis, one word SUNSCREEN!**

**Okay, enough fucking chit chat, here's day 17.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17<strong>

My body protests in agony as I pull myself away from the stairs.

Streams of yellow light filter through the cracks in the window making the darkened prison glow.

Daylight.

He won't be here.

He won't come back until—tonight.

At least I have some time, some time to just be, to heal.

My vision is blurry as I look around the room for Kate.

She has to be here.

I try to call out to her, but I can't get her name out; my throat feels like sandpaper and the sounds get caught on its nubby coating.

With great effort, and every muscle crying out for me to stop, I reach the cold, damp wall and carefully prop myself up against it.

My labored breathing slowly regulates.

Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths.

I begin to check myself for broken bones, contusions and bruises.

Considering he tossed me down the stairs, I'm not as injured as I thought I would be.

Each breath I take aches, and I wince in pain when I stretch.

Cracked ribs - maybe.

My legs are covered in bruises, and I can only imagine the color scheme of my chest, back and stomach.

A chill shudders through me.

My fingers find their way to my face, and I feel dried, caked blood on my lips. My bottom lip is split open. My fingers continue their search and more dried blood clings to my right eyebrow.

The door.

I remember him slamming my face against the door.

I'm lucky, very lucky.

Things could be much worse.

I rest my head against the concrete wall and close my eyes.

Sleep starts to take me when I hear whimpering—Kate.

My eyes flash open, and I immediately scan the dimly lit room for her.

My eyes finally fall open and find her form huddled in the corner.

"Kate?" Her name comes out, my voice hoarse.

She continues to whimper.

"Kate, it's me, Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Kate, it's me."

Kate slowly crawls over to me; she doesn't look good. Her eyes are sunken in and there are dark purplish bruises under them. Her skin is taut. I fear Kate doesn't have much time left if they don't find us.

"I, I thought, I thought you were dead." Her voice is thick with concern as tears fall from her reddened eyes.

When I think about it, so did I. He's come so close before. Maybe last night was it. I shake such thoughts from my head.

"I'm okay, Kate, just a little sore and bruised, but I'm okay."

"Bella, I, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

She lays her head in my lap, and I begin to stroke her hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm still here. They will find us. Someone will come for us."

I try to calm her with my words, but deep down I am beginning to think it's a lie. No one is going to find us, no one.

Kate starts to wheeze and then her body erupts in a symphony of coughing. Her entire body convulses. I rub soothingly on her back. I don't know what else to do.

The attack subsides and Kate is breathing heavily.

"Bel—la, (cough) I'mmm so scared."

"I know. I am too, but we can't think that way; we have to stay strong."

"I, I don't know if I can."

"You have to try, Kate. You have to try."

I feel hot wet tears on fall onto my leg, and then Kate's breathing steadies. I continue to softly rub her back, feeling every protruding bone and then her body slumps even more in my lap. She's definitely asleep.

Someone needs to find us, someone needs to come.

I close my eyes and images of Charlie and Edward flash against my closed lids.

I feel a sob begin to make itself known, but I stifle it, not wanting to disturb Kate.

I need to stay strong, for me, but more importantly for her.

There has to be a way, but how?

The more I try to think the more my head starts to throb. It's pointless. He's never going to let us go, never.

_Don't Bella, just don't._

My eyes grow heavy as Kate continues to breathe steadily in my lap.

Darkness finally wraps itself around me and as much as I try to fight against it—I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there ya go. Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow.**


	18. DAY 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all things Twilight. I am just playing in her world. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.****

****Hey there kiddies. Today is a very, very short. Sorry, but it's necessary. This is by far the shortest day we will have. Promise. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18<strong>

"Gran, is that you?"

A bright white light surrounds the gray-haired woman standing across the room.

She angelically smiles at me and nods her head.

"Does that mean…?"

"No, my sweet Bella, it does not."

"But why are you here?"

"To remind you not to give up. To let you know they are looking for you, your father and Edward. To let you know you still have time."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"It's true, my sweet baby; have faith."

"It's so hard, Gran, it's just so hard."

"I know, dear, but you're a Swan, and we Swan women are strong, we're fighters." She smiles and it warms me completely.

I smile back, nodding, knowing she's right.

"Just keep strong and don't give up, Bella."

"I'll try, Gran, I'll try."

A bright white light bursts around us and then all is black.

My eyes flutter open for a moment, and I feel the cold dirt floor under me.

But for the first time I feel something other than pain, other than despair; for the first time in a long time, I feel hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told ya it was short. Let me know what you're thinking as always. See ya tomorrow with definitely a longer day-promise!**


	19. DAY 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.****

****Okay, hey there kiddies. As promised this day is definitely longer than yesterday. Thanks to all of you who are still with me and reading and reviewing. RL is crazy right now with retesting the kids at work all week-so sorry I haven't responded more. I promise I'll try. ****

****Sweetcheeks, thanks for EVERYTHING!****

****Sis, sending some aloe your way!****

****Okay, enough fucking chit chat on with day 19.****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19<strong>

My eyes flutter open.

I'm shrouded in darkness.

My eyes slowly adjust to the dark, dank room, a room I've become too familiar with—my prison.

As my vision adjusts, a stream of moonlight finally filters through the cracks in the painted window offering some light.

I quickly scan the room, desperately searching for Kate.

Nothing.

My heart pounds inside my chest. Panic creeps into my mind.

She has to be here.

I attempt to get up, but my body gives out before I can even put pressure on my legs.

My right leg screams out in agony causing me to immediately slump back upon the cold dirt floor.

My breathing is ragged.

A sharp jagged pain radiates from my thigh, and I look down at my leg to find my thigh is three times its size.

What the hell happened?

My mind quickly searches, and a memory from last night floods back.

"_You fucking, bitch!" He yelled through clenched teeth, spit filtering through his teeth like bullets spraying my face._

_I cringed._

"_How many fucking times do I have to tell you? Hmmmm? When will you fucking get it through your thick fucking skull? There is no Edward. There's only me. There will only ever be me. You are mine, goddamn it. Only mine. He will never see you. He will never touch you. He no longer exists. It's just me! Only me!"_

_He raised his hand and I braced myself for its sting._

_He didn't strike. His fingers grabbed my chin. "Fucking look at me!"_

_I opened my eyes and stared into ice blue, cold eyes. A chill tore through me._

"_Say it!" he demanded._

_I looked at him, confused._

"_Say it. Say I'm the only one. Say there's no Edward."_

_A cruel evil smile pulled at his lips._

_I minutely shook my head. _

"_No?" _

_He gripped my chin harder, his fingers digging into my already bruised flesh._

"_Say it!"_

"_You're, you're the only one." My voice quivered._

"_Good girl. Now, the rest. Say it."_

_I closed my eyes and saw Edward's smiling face. _

_How could I say those words when all I saw when I closed my eyes was Edward?_

_He shook me._

"_Fucking say it!"_

_I choked back the lump in my throat and willed myself to speak those words._

_I opened my mouth—nothing._

_I tried again—nothing._

_My subconscious wouldn't allow me to speak those words. _

_He released my chin and dug his fingers into my shoulders, lifting me off of the metal table._

_I felt as though my bones would easily snap under the pressure he exuded._

_He jerked me to him._

"_You will fucking say it or else." _

_He was beyond angry, his eyes burning into my soul, piercing me._

_He violently shook me, "Say it!"_

"_I - I can't."_

"_You can't?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Maybe this will encourage you."_

_His left hand slid off my shoulder and drifted down my arm. His nails scratched deep into my skin along the way._

_I winced in pain._

"_Oh, wait, there's more."_

_His hand continued to roam down my torso, past my waist, and then it trailed along my thigh._

_Suddenly, it stopped._

_He stared deep into my eyes, and all I saw was pure evil._

"_This might hurt a bit."_

_Before I could respond, his hand gripped my thigh, and with an inhuman amount of pressure and force, his hand twisted and turned until…_

SNAP!

My eyes flash open and I can't breathe.

Sweat is pouring down my back, neck, just everywhere.

I gulp in air, but it doesn't reach my lungs.

I feel as though I'm still trapped in that memory and can't get out.

I close my eyes, willing myself to think of anything other than the memory.

Images of my family and friends slowly come into focus, each one offering a small ounce of comfort.

I feel my breathing calm when Charlie smiles at me.

And then the last image that flickers is Edward.

His green eyes sparkle, my favorite crooked smile teases me.

He mouths something, but I can't make out the words.

I strain to understand him, and then I finally do.

"I love you."

Into the silence and darkness I echo his words, "I love you, Edward. I love you."

"I warned you to never speak his name again!"

I quickly open my eyes as his voice fills the room.

Before I can react, move, scream, anything, he pierces my skin with a needle.

Everything becomes fuzzy and, as blackness creeps into my mind, the last thing I think is...

_Gran was wrong_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? James is just, I know. Okay, so as always let me know what you think and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and today is the last day to vote for my other fic "Sex Distractions and Rock n Roll" in the Sunflower Awards. Here's the link if you feel like voting... http: / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com. Thanks to those of you who have already voted it means so much. **


	20. DAY 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended.**** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.******

**Hi kiddies. Well, I guess I lied to you all when I said there would be no more short days. Um, yeah, this day is very short too. But again absolutely necessary to move things along. We are more than half way through and I promise it will all come together. Thanks for still reading and reviewing. Love ya all!**

**Sweetcheeks, my beta, did I tell you how AMAZING you are? Well you are FUCKING AMAZING! What in the hell did I do to get so fucking lucky? No fucking clue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20<strong>

I am jolted awake by blood curdling screams.

Kate.

They seem to puncture my eardrums.

_Oh God, what is he doing to her?_

She can't take much more of this.

He's going to kill her; he's going to kill her.

He's going to kill _me_.

Hopelessness blankets me as I gently pull myself up and prop myself against the cold, concrete wall.

The screaming grows louder and louder.

I desperately try to block out the sound of Kate, but my hands only muffle her screams.

My body starts to shake, and I find myself rocking back and forth.

I look to the window and notice the sun has barely set.

_He only comes at night,_ echoes in my head.

My brain starts to come up with a logical answer as to why he would come in the daytime. Why now?

He only comes at night.

Only when it's dark.

He only comes at night.

The screaming stops.

Silence shatters all around me.

My heart pounds in my chest.

The realization as to why he's come now dawns on me.

It's the end.

He's going to kill us both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun dun...I know you hate me right? See ya tomorrow.**


	21. DAY 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended.**** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.******

******Hey kiddies, Happy Friday! Some of you are wondering when when when is the light at the end of the tunnel gonna make itself known. Well, just be patient for the next couple of days the light is in sight. Trust me. Thanks again for reading this weirdness and confusion as well as reviewing. ******

******Sweetcheeks, I can never, ever thank you enough!******

******Sis, love ya!******

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21<strong>

My eyes flutter open to scan my prison, and they immediately fall upon Kate's form in the corner.

"Kate," I call out.

Nothing.

"Kate," I say louder.

Still, nothing.

Gradually, I begin to crawl my way over to what seems like her lifeless body. My body protests with each movement.

I have to push past the pain. _I_ don't matter right now. I need to get to Kate.

Kate needs to be okay; Kate needs to be alive. I don't think I will be able to continue to survive knowing she's dead.

The corner is littered with empty cups. Dozens of them. Where did she get them from? It had to be him. How long has he been giving them to her? How long has she been drinking them? I grab one of the empty cups, remnants of a "shake" lingers in the bottom. I raise the cup to my nose and inhale. I am immediately assaulted by the overwhelming stench, putrid and rancid. I throw it aside, trying to keep the need to vomit at bay. Then, like a tidal wave, the most terrifying thought crushes me—_he's been poisoning her?_ I push the cups out of my way, desperate to get to Kate.

Tears are streaming down my cheeks as I approach her. Her legs are curled up against her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around them. Her hair covers her entire face. She looks thinner than I remember. This thought causes me to peer down at my own body. I don't recognize what my eyes are taking in. The body I see is frail, bloodied and broken. My skin is sallow, beyond its usual pale color. My hips are narrow, and I can see my bones protruding through my skin. If what he does to me on that metal table doesn't kill me, the deterioration of my body will.

I push aside such thoughts and return my attention to Kate, who still hasn't moved or answered me.

"Kate," I whishper as my hand reaches out to touch her back.

I feel her spinal column easily through her t-shirt. My hand shivers with the contact.

I close my eyes and focus on my hand, hoping to feel her breathing.

I wait.

I wait.

I focus harder.

I wait.

I wait.

My eyes close tighter.

I focus.

I feel.

I wait.

I feel something move.

My eyes flash open, and I notice the slight movement again.

She's breathing.

She's alive.

I crawl closer to her and, as gently as possible, turn her face to me.

The sight before me is startling.

Kate's lips are cracked open and dry blood stains her chin and neck. Her eyelids are practically translucent, but I become aware of movement behind them. She's sleeping. Her breathing is extremely shallow. There are deep, dark purple bruises under her eyes. If I didn't know any better, if I hadn't seen or felt her breath, I would think she was dead.

My mind is a whirlwind. I instinctively go into survival mode. I search my brain for any information I've retained while helping Edward study for his medical exams. I stretch my search deeper, digging into the recesses of my mind.

When I finally find the information I need, it's pointless. I can't get Kate to a doctor. I can't give Kate vitamins. I can't give Kate food. I can't give or get Kate anything she needs.

Panic starts to settle in, and I begin to crawl around the room in search of something, anything that might help, even though I know it's probably useless.

Empty paint can.

Old newspapers.

Discarded medical bio-hazard container-empty.

Dirt.

Cobwebs.

More empty paint cans.

Tarps.

And then . . . jackpot.

A half empty jug of water.

Giving me more trouble than usual, I pry the plastic lid off the container as quickly as I can.

With it finally open, I bring it to my nose.

I need to make sure this is water before I give it to her.

It smells like heaven.

Hesitantly, I bring the jug to my lips, the jagged ridge of it resting on my bottom lip.

Only a few sips.

Kate needs the rest.

The tepid water eases into my mouth, and involuntarily, I gasp. The liquid is my savior. The water is perfect. I let the life slide down my throat, feeling it make its way into my empty stomach.

My stomach protests its new contents, making me choke and heave and sputter.

I finally regain control of my body and take another small sip. It again slides down my throat, chilling me as it makes its way through my body.

Nothing.

I take another sip and another but stop before I take too much. Kate needs more than me. Kate needs me.

With the jug in hand, I make my way back over to Kate.

She hasn't moved, but I can see she is still breathing, shallow as it may be.

I set the jug down and very carefully pull Kate's limp body into my lap. I cradle her head in the crook of my elbow as if she were a newborn baby, giving her all the support she needs.

I reach for the jug and bring it to her lips.

"Kate, it's me, Bella. I found some water, good water. I'm going to give you some; you need to drink it."

I rest the rim of the jug against her bottom lip and slowly ease it up, allowing the contents to find their way to the opening. A small amount of water trickles out and slides down her lips and off her cheek.

As gently as possible, I nudge Kate, giving her a slight shake and another small stream of water against her lips. This time her lips part slightly and the water makes its way into her mouth.

Her body convulses, and she coughs as though she's coughing up her last breath. I hold Kate tightly against my body and wait for it all to subside. When it finally does, I pour another small amount of water into her mouth. Again, she shudders and shakes, wheezes, coughs and chokes. And again, I hold her.

I move to give her more, but her lips close and the water slides down her cheek and chin.

"Okay, Kate, we'll try some more later."

I put down the jug and wrap my arms gently around Kate's frail body.

Silent tears fall.

She has to be okay.

My fear for Kate, for myself, consumes me, and I can't fight against the darkness any longer. My last thought before succumbing to the dimness—_I have to fight for Kate, for myself. We both need to survive this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little more hope, no? Let me know what you're thinking. I know it seems one step forward, two steps back at times, but I promise the light is coming into view, very very soon. See ya tomorrow!**


	22. DAY 22

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. ********WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.********

********Morning Kiddies. Well, the light is getting a little brighter. I promise. So, um, yep here's day 22.********

********My fan-fucking-tastic beta, Sweetcheeks, is absolutely beyond a shadow of a doubt simply AMAZING. She continues to make this madness look good. Love you!********

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22<strong>

The door slowly opens, and the room is glowing. Hundreds and hundreds of candles are on every possible surface. The warm flickering glow is breathtaking.

I hesitantly step into the room afraid I will disturb something, anything.

I am a class-A klutz, and chances of me catching something on fire are inevitable. But, I take a few steps nonetheless.

Soft music wafts through the air.

Debussy.

My eyes take in everything, and then standing only a few feet away, looking less than his usual confident self, is Edward.

My Edward.

He gives me his crooked smile, and I feel my insides melt.

His hand reaches up, and he motions for me to stop.

I do as I'm told.

Edward saunters over until he's standing only a foot away.

I can't help the build of emotion bubbling inside of me as I stare deep into his green eyes. Green eyes that show every emotion humanly possible—love, lust, want, need, reverence, respect, shyness, anxiety, fear.

The last few throw me for a loop.

I've never seen Edward anxious or scared. Something must be wrong.

As if he can read my mind, he says, "Everything's fine, love. Just, um, give me a second, okay?"

I nod, not trusting my voice.

Edward takes a deep breath and then clears his throat.

His eyes never leave mine as he slowly lowers himself to his knees.

My heart stops. I can barely breathe. Tears threaten to spring forth.

He reaches for my hand. The tremble minimizes with his touch.

Edward strums his thumb across my knuckles. The sensation is calming, for us both.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I can't imagine my life without you. Without you I have no life. You are my sun, my moon, my everything. I have loved you since I first saw you and my love for you knows no bounds. I feel more alive since you've come into my life, and I can't thank you enough. I want more than anything to keep you safe, make you happy, and make you laugh. If you would allow me to love you forever, as your husband, I would be not only the happiest man in the universe but the luckiest. Bella, will you marry me?"

He stares up at me, his emerald green eyes glistening in the glow of the candlelight.

A tear falls on our intertwined hands. I quickly close my eyes to clear away the tears that are beginning to blur my vision.

I nod and nod and nod.

"Yes, yes, Edward."

The words fly out of my mouth and, before I can say anything else, Edward's lips are on mine, kissing me with all the emotion we are both feeling.

His tongue sweeps against my bottom lip, and I part my lips and welcome his tongue with mine.

Silent, blissful tears continue to stream down my cheeks but never do they interrupt our kiss.

Edward's hand slips around my waist and rests in the swell of my back while his other hand gently holds my neck.

Our kiss grows in passion and intensity.

Our moans begin to fill the silent room.

I can't get enough of him; I need more of him.

Edward's hand pulls the hem of my shirt out of my pants, and his fingers explore my skin.

I relish the way his hand feels against me, barriers removed.

My fingers shakily clamor at the buttons on his shirt, but my coordination is lacking, thwarting my efforts.

Smiling against my lips, Edward senses my frustration and aids me in my task, but not before he's removed my shirt.

He pulls me into him, his cold hands exploring my back, easily finding the clasp of my bra, releasing me from its restraint.

A shiver runs up my spine.

I grip his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

I can't get enough; I will never get enough.

Edward cradles me and lowers me to the floor, never breaking our kiss.

The weight of his body hovers over me.

I wrap my legs around him, trying to create any friction I can; the build of want and lust consumes me and settles between my legs, aching and longing for him to touch me.

My fingers fumble with the button of his jeans, but after several attempts I am successful and pull down the zipper.

Edward raises his hips and shimmies out of his jeans, effortlessly.

I tug at his boxer briefs, and in a flash, they find themselves in a pile with the rest of our mingling clothing.

Edward returns the favor and my pants and panties find themselves amongst the other discarded clothes.

He trails kisses down my neck and stops at the swell of my breasts. He peers up at me, his eyes dancing and that infamous crooked smile tugging at his lips.

"I love you, future Mrs. Cullen."

His words go straight to my heart, causing it to skip a beat or two.

"I love you."

He reaches up and tenderly kisses me before diverting his attention back to my chest.

I feel his hard length grow against me, and I push my hips towards him, letting him know I need and want him now.

Understanding my body language, Edward abandons my breasts and positions himself at my warm slick entrance.

He pushes into me and my body welcomes him as he stretches and fills me completely.

Edward begins to push and pull in and out of me, always reaching deeper inside as he does.

My walls wrap around him, pulsating, loving the way he feels inside me, completing me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you."

Our moans and groans continue to fill the air as our bodies meld together.

Edward begins to push harder, thrust deeper.

I feel the burn in my core.

He pushes even harder, more frantic.

Something isn't right.

He pushes and pushes, thrusting himself painfully into me.

I try to get lost in the sensation, try to explain to myself why it's like this.

But it's never like this.

This isn't right. This isn't Edward.

"Take it, take all of it," he says through clenched teeth into my neck.

"Edward, please, stop," I beg, tears welling up in my eyes for a different reason.

"Edward? I fucking told you to never speak that name again."

Reality comes crushing down on me in an instant.

My eyes finally take in the scene before me.

James is on top me, connected to me.

I twist and turn to release him, but it's futile, he's too strong, too heavy.

"You fucking bitch!"

I feel the bile creep up and coat the back of my throat, readying to spew forth.

I choke it back, afraid of what he will do.

"There is no Edward. He's dead. There's only me. There will only ever me be!" He yells, mere inches from my face. His putrid breath swirling around me.

"You will learn! You will fucking learn!"

His cold, calloused hands roam up my naked body, gripping and rubbing along the way.

He grabs my breast, twisting and kneeding it.

"You will learn to love my touch, only my touch."

"Never."

"What did you fucking say?"

"Never," I growl through clenched teeth.

Deep seeded anger gnaws at his features, twisting them into the monstrosity that he is.

His hands wrap around my neck, squeezing.

Tighter.

Tighter.

I writhe underneath him, trying desperately to push him off of me.

He pins me under his weight, ceasing my efforts.

I fight for air.

Useless.

He wraps his hands tighter around my neck, squeezing so hard everything I am and was slowly withers away.

Images of Edward, Charlie, everyone play out before me and then . . .

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still with me? Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow.**


	23. DAY 23

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.****

****Hey there kiddies. Sorry this is posting late. My beta was working her magic late last night and I got it this am but RL got in the way and then when I was ready to post my power went out for 4 fucking hours. Anyway, a huge ass thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing I wish I could respond to you all. RL can get in the way sometimes. I promise the light is getting brighter and closer.****

****Okay, so my fan-fucking-tastic beta, Sweetcheeks, you are just, really truly there are no words. I am floored by your talent and your ability I am truly blessed and thank the Twigods everyday that I found you and have you in my life. Without you this madness would just be madness, you straighten my shit out. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. And your support means everything to me.****

****Sis, I love you too!****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 23<strong>

I feel weightless.

Warmth blankets me, comforting me.

I relish the way it feels. I want to pull it closer, wrap it completely around me.

I feel…pain?

No, I feel no pain. It's as if my body has healed completely.

I feel happy, content.

For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace. I feel as though it's all over and nothing or no one is going to hurt me again.

The feeling swells inside me, filling me completely.

I want to feel like this forever and never lose it.

Inwardly, I smile, pulling the warmth further around me.

A bright white light flashes and engulfs me. The light isn't blinding or painful to look at. It's soothing and filled with so much love.

A voice, soft, familiar, flows from within the light, "Oh, my sweet child."

"Gran?"

"I know you are happy to stay, but's it's not your time, my child."

"But Gran, I want to stay, stay here with you."

"I know, Bella, but you're not ready."

"Yes, I'm ready. I am, Gran. Don't make me leave."

In an instant, Gran has me in her arms, cradling my head.

Her hands move to cup my cheeks, and she lovingly kisses my forehead.

"We will see each other again. But now I need you to listen to me."

I nod.

"You've fought so hard, my child, so hard. I know you want to stay, but we are not ready for you to complete your journey. You have much more living to do. I understand it may not seem like it, considering what you've been through, but just hold on a little longer(.) Have faith. They are coming for you. They are coming for you…"

Her words trail off as she evaporates in my arms.

I am left alone in the dark.

The euphoric feelings I was just experiencing evaporate as well. They are replaced with anger, frustration and guilt. Anger that I allowed him to win, frustration at Gran's words, and guilt because I was so willing and ready to give up, give up and forget about the people I care about the most - those who care about me - just to not feel anything anymore.

Pain comes back to me ten-fold. My body feels as though it's buried under piles and piles of bricks, bricks weighing down on me, crushing me.

I attempt to move, but I have nothing left.

Darkness claws at me, and I allow it to pull me under.

There's no use fighting it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there ya go. Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow!**


	24. DAY 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.****

****Happy Memorial Day kiddies. So, you might wanna get the shades out that light is shining super duper bright. I think you are going to be happy with this one.****

****Sweetcheeks, my fabu beta, thanks for keeping this on track and keeping the madness not so chaotic. Love ya tons.****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24<strong>

I hear muffled voices and footsteps. I try to focus on the voices but I can't. My head is throbbing.

I try to open my eyes, but my lids are too heavy and I am too weak.

More voices.

More footsteps.

My eyes scan the back of my eyelids for something, anything. I notice it's not as dark as it should be. It's still daytime.

"He only comes at night. He only comes at night," I whisper into the damp air to no one.

The voices become louder. I strain my ears and try to filter out all other noise, as if I were tuning in to a radio station, trying to cut out the static noise.

The voices slowly become clearer, and one registers as familiar.

I strain further, pushing myself beyond my limits, fighting through the pain surging inside me.

The voice becomes distinct, clear.

Edward.

"Charlie, Carlisle, I'm in the basement."

"Edward." My voice is barely whisper.

I feel myself floating and then pressed against warmth.

A familiar scent invades my noise as I inhale sharply. The scent of lavender and soap tingles my nose.

"Charlie, Carlisle!"

The footsteps grow louder and louder.

I hear the sound of the door open further and I cringe.

"He only comes at night."

"Shhh, I know love. Just hold on, Carlisle's here."

I feel my body rocking, the movement comforting.

I feel strong arms release me, and my body protests their loss.

"Oh my God, Bells."

Another familiar voice.

_Dad?_

I feel someone else beside me and then another.

Warm hands touch my wrist, my neck. A flash of light invades my eyes as my lids are pulled back. I wince.

"Dr. Cullen, is she…?"

"No, Charlie, she's not, but we have to get her to…."

The darkness is threatening around the edges of my consciousness, and with all I have I try to keep it at bay. I don't want to succumb to it now.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?"

"Edward?"

"I'm right here, love. You're gonna be okay. You're safe now; no one is going to hurt you, no one."

"He only comes at night."

"She keeps saying that over and over."

I feel myself floating, and then a soft blanket wraps around me. Something sharp pushes into my arm, and a cool, stinging sensation rushes through my veins.

I'm moving.

I hear more voices around me, some near, some far away.

They are all jumbled; I can't understand what they are saying.

Bright light turns my eyelids pink.

I try to open my eyes, but they are still too heavy.

The bright light subsides, replaced with flashing lights flickering—blue, red and yellow.

"Edward."

"I'm here. I'm here." His melodic voice is right in my ear, just a whisper.

I so want to believe him. I need to believe him, but many times before it's all been a dream.

This is a dream.

This is a dream.

I'm going to wake up and reality is going to be brutal. _He_ will be brutal.

This is a dream.

Just a dream.

The darkness grows more bold and begins to pull at me. I try to fight against it with all the strength I have, but it's useless.

The last thing I hear before the darkness takes me is Edward's voice.

"It's not a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Let me know what you're thinking? I think you might be a little happy am I right? Okay, kiddies, see ya tomorrow!**


	25. DAY 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended.** **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL..****

****Hey kiddies. Well are we a little happier. Sorry, this chapter is short and its necessary. Just remember what Bella's been through and what her condition is and this is her story, her mind. I know you still have tons of questions and I promise they will all be answered-at least I hope they will. Thanks for still reading and reviewing, I read them all and I try to answer then all. ****

**Sweetcheeks, my fuckawesome beta, you still floor me with your mad skills. Love ya!**

**Sis, Oh I am falling in love with 50 all over again. Even though it's Christian and Anatasia I still see and feel Edward and Bella. Can't wait for your copy to arrive. **

**Okay, enough fucking chit chat here's day 25.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25<strong>

My body is paralyzed. I can't move; however, I don't feel restraints.

My brain is foggy, but this fog feels different. It feels needed.

I'm floating, flying, soaring.

I feel no pain, and I grab onto it, savor the feeling, or lack of.

I feel like I could laugh and laugh and laugh.

Happy.

Elated.

Alive.

A rush of emotions swarm around me, pulling me this way and that.

I fly high above it all.

Weightless.

Free.

Something tugs in the recesses of my mind, desperately trying to tear its way through.

I suppress it; keep it at bay.

It gnaws on small fragments of me.

_It was just a dream_, interrupts my thoughts; banishing my elation.

I fight against it, claw at it, slash at it.

I grab hold and tear it to pieces, willing it to die.

Die! Fucking die!

He can't have me anymore.

I am free.

He doesn't control me anymore.

I am free.

The dark pieces float away and burn into nothingness.

Something familiar gently rubs my arm.

It's warm and comforting.

My body reacts by tingling all over.

I don't flinch or pull away from its touch.

I welcome it, savor it, will it to continue.

Warm white heat radiates from this contact and consumes my body, my mind and soul.

My heart reacts.

My breathing reacts.

I hear something beeping in the distance, alerting.

I try to block it out, but it's incessant, growing louder and louder.

It finally stops.

A stinging, burning sensation surges into my skin and courses through my veins.

It hurts, yet it's a different hurt, a welcomed hurt.

Euphoria captures me.

I float.

I fly.

I soar.

I'm high, and I don't ever want to come down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told ya it was short, but there's a method to my madness, believe it or not. What are you thinking, now? Hmmmm? See ya tomorrow.**


	26. DAY 26

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.**

**Hey kiddies. Are ya still with me? Your questions are going to slowly be answered, I promise. Hopefully all of them. Thanks again for sticking with this madness I know it's been confusing, but remember I wanted to you feel as though you were Bella and she was confused herself and filled with so many questions. Anyway, here is day 26**

**Red, My Sweetcheeks, my twisis, my friend, my supporter, fuckawesome beta, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Sis, I hope you get your copy soon. I just finished and I can't wait for part 2. Oh Fifty!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 26<strong>

My body feels numb. My leg feels heavier than usual. Something tugs at the skin on my right arm. I attempt to move, and when I do, my body vehemently protests, excruciating pain radiates from everywhere.

So much for feeling numb.

My head feels foggy, and a little euphoric. It's a high I've never experienced.

Something tickles at my nose. Fresh, clean air swirls in my nostrils.

I hear something beep behind me over and over like the steady rhythm of a heartbeat.

My eyes flutter, and I will them to open.

Expecting to be smacked with reality, I keep them closed. I don't want to see the dirt floor. I don't want to see the blinding light reflect off the metal table. I don't want to see _him_.

But everything I am feeling and sensing tells me the opposite. Something isn't right. Something is different.

As terrified as I am to find myself still in my prison, or strapped to that metal table, I push past the feeling and slowly open my eyes, peeking through my eyelashes.

My blurred vision takes in its surroundings.

Pale, white, pristine walls surround me. A television rests in the corner, hanging from the ceiling, the sound muted as Rachael Ray fills the screen. A striped curtain hangs to my left, soft sunlight filtering through it. My eyes scan to the right. A door is ajar. The sound of soft voices wafts through the air. And then I see him. Edward.

I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting the image to disappear. I know when they open he will be gone. James's words come back to haunt me. He said there is no more Edward. There's only him.

A cold shudder rips through me.

The beep behind me goes off in rapid succession.

My breathing becomes erratic as images of cold, distant, ice blue eyes stare back at me.

The beeping grows louder, irregular.

Something stirs beside me, and immediately my mind conjures pictures of being strapped to the metal table. I struggle to move, to inch away from the movement.

A warm hand grasps my wrist and my entire body protests.

"Nooooooooooo!"

He can't have me. I need to fight. I need to survive.

"Bella, it's okay, it's me, Edward."

My eyes flash open, and instead of staring into icy blue, I am staring into comforting(,) emerald green.

My breathing hitches, and the beeping escalates.

Panic settles into my cells, and I can't breathe. I try to suck in any air I can(,) but my body rejects it, sputtering and gagging.

Edward reaches behind me, smacking the wall.

Before I know it, a flash of white comes into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, will you step aside please?" A woman in white asks.

My eyes plead with Edward since my voice fails me.

"I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere."

His words comfort me.

The woman in white reaches behind me and the beeping ceases.

I am slowly rising up, only my upper body moving.

My torso is on an incline, and that's when I realize I am in a bed, a hospital bed.

It isn't a dream.

The nightmare is over.

My breathing regulates as the nurse gently places her fingers on my wrist.

I feel my heart settle in my chest, and calm washes over me.

"Better?" she asks with a comforting smile.

I nod.

"It's understandable after what you've been through, Bella. My name is Carmen, and I am your nurse for the next few hours. If you need anything just push this button, and I will be in here in a flash, okay?" She offers me the call device.

"Tha-nk you," I utter, my voice shaky.

Carmen pats my arm, smiles warmly at me, and then leaves.

I feel hot tears stream down my cheeks.

"Bella."

Edward comes to sit beside me again, his face so full of concern it breaks my heart.

He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips, placing tender kisses against my knuckles.

"What . . . what happened?"

"I don't think now is the time, Bella."

"Edward, please." My voice sounds like a chain smoker's.

"Charlie and I have been working with the FBI to find you. We weren't about to give up, even though it seemed so hopeless. But then he slipped up, and we found you."

His words bounce around in my head—FBI, slipped up. I try to comprehend what he's saying.

"How?"

"He tried to abduct another girl, but . . . but she got away. The description she gave us led us to James Stevens."

"James Stevens?"

"Bella, I knew him. We were in medical school together."

His words cut through me.

"You, you knew him?"

I feel the bile creep up my throat. Panic makes its presence known.

"Bella, we shouldn't talk about this now. You need to heal, and this isn't going to help."

"I need to know."

"Bella, please."

I start to push the covers off me.

"What the hell are you doing? Bella, you're gonna get hurt. Please, love, get back in bed."

I push his pleading words aside and fight against the sluggishness that consumes my body.

"Bella, please."

My body breaks out in a cold sweat, my heart pounds in my chest, and my breathing becomes erratic again.

I need answers. If Edward won't help me, I will find someone who will.

"Damn it, Bella, stop being so fucking stubborn. Please, stay in bed."

"No."

I feel his arms wrap around me, and I flinch away from his closeness.

Edward stumbles back at my reaction.

My heart accelerates, ready to burst out of my chest.

Breathing is impossible.

I feel as though I'm losing control.

I begin to hyperventilate and desperately try to suck in any air I can.

My body rejects it.

Full blown panic consumes me.

He won.

I'm going to die, and it will be because of him after all.

Things begin to blur while the world turns on its axis and spins out of control.

I'm falling, the floor rushing faster to me than physically possible.

Edward catches me and cradles me in his arms.

He's shaking.

"Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!"

The vibrations rips through his chest and then into my body

Carmen flies into the room.

The incessant beeping muffles in the back ground.

I'm floating.

Edward carries me and gently puts me into bed.

The burn is back, stinging as it enters me.

Euphoria grabs ahold of me again.

I am weightless.

I feel nothing.

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another piece of the puzzle, no? Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow!**


	27. DAY 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.**

**Hey kiddies. We are in the home stretch. And yes all your questions should be answered. Hopefully some will be answered now? Oh did you all see the teaser trailer for the trailer for BD on the MMA's? Yep, I died last night and floated away on a cloud. Don't know how I'm gonna survive seeing the trailer in all it's glory this Sunday. Forget about November, yep won't survive. Anyway, here's day 27**

**Sweetcheeks, Red, my beta, no words except THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 27<strong>

A dull ache holds my head captive.

I feel listless. My body is limp, and I feel like I'm unable to move.

My foot twitches.

My hand slowly wanders over my stomach and comes in contact with something soft.

It reaches for it, intertwines my fingers in it.

Edward.

My eyes slowly open. The sunlight filtering in momentarily blinds me and causes my eyes to tear.

A minute passes and my eyes finally adjust to the room.

Edward is holding my other hand. His head resting on my stomach, his face slightly angled towards me.

I must be dreaming.

Any moment I will wake up, and I will be back in that prison; the cold damp dirt clinging to my skin, or the metal table will be pressed against my back and he will be hovering over me, scalpel in hand ready to…

The thought lingers in my mind and shudder rips through me.

Edward stirs under my hand as tears begin to stream down my face.

This can't be real.

I am not safe.

He always comes at night. He always comes back.

The silence of the room is broken by the sounds ripping from my throat.

An uncontrollable wail emanates from deep within filling the room.

Edward's head whips up and his grasp on my hand tightens.

"Love, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again."

His words offer some comfort, but I can't stop the emotional tirade tearing through me.

I sob uncontrollably, tears pouring down my face as if a faucet has been turned on.

Edward's face shows nothing but concern and pain as I stare into his warm eyes.

His hand rubs soothingly up and down my arm trying desperately to do whatever he can to comfort me.

Images of _him_ flash before me, and a high pitched scream erupts from my emotional volcano.

I feel sluggish, and I can't hold on any longer. I'm being pulled in all directions.

Edward crawls into bed with me just as Carmen and Carlisle enter the room.

He wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer to him, and cradles me against his chest. His heart beats with such ferocity it practically matches my own.

He whispers loving, comforting words in my ear. I take each one in and hold on to them with every bit of strength I have. They anchor me, keep me from slipping into the dark.

My breathing is labored, but I am able to force air into my lungs.

Edward's hand tenderly rubs my back, and I feel my tempest slowly pull away and fade.

Hiccups fill the room.

I am exhausted, beyond tired. I feel as though I could sleep for an eternity, but I don't want to sleep, I don't want to close my eyes. I'm afraid of what might lurk in the recesses of my mind, behind my closed lids.

A residual shudder shreds through me. Edward pulls me closer.

I let his warmth and love and comfort wrap around me.

My breathing calms, my heart slows.

I feel at peace.

Carlisle whispers something to Carmen and then approaches me and offers a warm smile.

Carmen leaves the room.

Carlisle checks my vitals.

"Your blood pressure is high, but after what you've just experienced that's to be expected. I suspect if Carmen were to check it again in a little while it will be back down."

I nod.

"So, I hate to ask this, after what I just witnessed, but how are you feeling Bella, physically that is?"

I peer up at Edward, and he gives me an encouraging nod.

"Um," I begin but immediately have to clear my throat.

"Take your time."

"Um, I'm still really sore. At times I feel as if I can't move, and other times I feel as light as air, like I'm flying."

Carlisle chuckles, and I feel Edward smile into my hair.

"What?"

"That flying feeling you're experiencing is probably the pain medication. As far as your injuries go, your right femur is fractured in several places, and that's why it's in traction, which you managed to wiggle your way out of yesterday. But please, Bella, don't try that again, you will do more damage, okay, doctor's orders?"

I nod.

"You might need surgery but we'll see if this works first. You have a few cracked ribs. The incision on your arm is actually healing well, he took care of that. Other than exhaustion, dehydration, some lacerations, bumps, and bruises, that's really the extent of your injuries. He did seem to take some care of you, oddly enough. My best guess is he was feeding you, the minimal your body needed, using an IV. You're very lucky, Bella. Anyone else wouldn't have survived."

The word _survive_ bounces around in my head.

_I_ survived.

_I'm_ lucky.

And then it hits me like a freight train, and I utter one word, "Kate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there ya go kiddies. What are you thinking, now? See ya tomorrow. Yep, I'm still floating...**


	28. DAY 28

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.**

**Hey Kiddies. Can't thank you all enough. We are totally in the home stretch. **

**Sweetcheeks, YOU ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 28<strong>

My eyes flutter open, and I am met with the warmest smile. "Hey, Bells. Morning, kiddo."

I manage to push myself up without wincing too much. "Morning, Dad."

"How ya doing?"

"I've been better." I glance around the room and notice Edward is missing and panic begins to fill me. "Um, where's Edward?"

"I sent him home to shower and change. He'll be back soon. Sorry, you're stuck with me until then."

Relief fills me. Edward will be back, soon.

"Dad, I'm not stuck with you."

"I know." He smiles widely and grabs my hand.

Silence falls between us and Charlie's features contort, pain overtaking his smile.

My dad looks down momentarily, and when his eyes reach mine again, they are glistening.

"I thought I lost you for good, Bells. I don't know what I would have…" he trails off, choking back a sob.

"I'm gonna be okay, Dad."

"I know." His voice is barely above a whisper.

Charlie leans in and kisses my forehead, his lips lingering a few moments before he pulls away.

I hold back the tears that are threatening to spill forth.

I never imagined I would see him again.

Charlie pulls away and offers a comforting smile. It's kinda goofy, and I can't help but smile back. A slight giggle escapes.

"There's my girl." Charlie's smile widens further.

He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when Carmen enters the room.

I feel as though this woman never leaves the hospital.

"Morning, Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" she asks, IV bag in her hand.

I ponder her question.

How _am_ I feeling?

Physically, I feel better. My body is healing, and it's beginning to feel like it did before, before…

I force the thought to disappear, but unfortunately it has a mind of its own, and one word surfaces to the top.

My heart feels as though it seizes in my chest.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie's voice is tinged with concern, panic bubbling beneath the surface.

"Kate?"

Charlie looks at me, perplexed, as if my voice never carried out of my mouth and into the room.

"Kate?" I say again.

Charlie continues to stare at me, several different emotions play across his face.

"Dad, where's Kate?" I know he heard me this time.

He hesitates, "Bells, I don't think now's the…"

"Dad, please, where's Kate?"

Charlie's eyes flash to Carmen and back to me.

Carmen finishes replacing my bag. "I'll go get Dr. Cullen."

"Wait, I don't need Dr. Cullen. I need to know where Kate is."

"Dad, please?" I reach for him as tears begin to blur my vision.

In my heart, I know. He doesn't have to tell me. Kate is gone. She didn't make it. The look and concern on Charlie's face confirms it.

Tears spill forth, my heart splits open, and every emotion imaginable pours forth—grief, despair, anger, rage.

_He_ did this to her. _He_ took her out of this world. _He_ took her away from me.

Uncontrollable sobs consume me, and Charlie pulls me into a hug, my head resting against his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry." He whispers into my hair as he soothingly rubs my back.

Charlie continues to be the father I so desperately need him to be, and he just holds me as my emotional storm slowly begins to subside.

I hear someone enter the room, assuming it's Carlisle.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Swan. I'm sorry to, um, interrupt."

The unfamiliar voice has me immediately pulling away from Charlie.

I wipe the rest of my tears away with the back of my hand.

"It's okay. You're um…"

"Special Agent Banner and this is Detective Crowley. We would like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?"

"Now is not the time," Charlie insists, rising up from my bed but never letting go of my hand.

"We understand, Chief Swan, but we need to speak with Miss Swan while things are still fresh in her mind."

"My daughter has been through enough. She's still healing; she doesn't need to be bombarded with questions now. They can wait."

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine. I don't mind, really."

I know it is going to be like being back there, telling them the details of what happened, but I need to know what happened to Kate and to him.

"Bells, you don't…"

"Dad, it's okay." I give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Fine," he turns to the two gentlemen, "but if I see her being pushed too hard, and she starts to get upset, I will have no problem throwing both of you out on your asses. Understand?" Charlie is firm in his request, being not only my father but acting as the Chief of Police he is.

"We understand." The two gentlemen nod.

As if sensing I needed him as well, Edward walks into the room. He ignores my two new visitors, bypassing them as he makes a beeline straight for me.

I feel myself relax just seeing him.

He pulls out all the stops, giving me my favorite smile. I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Morning, love, everything okay?" He asks and then his lips graze against mine, being ever so careful.

And in this perfect instant everything is okay.

Charlie clears his throat.

"These men are here to question Bella," Charlie informs Edward.

Edward and Charlie share a look and then Edward's full attention is back on me. "Are you sure about this?"

I nod. "I'm sure."

Edward then sits next to me and wraps his arm around me.

Special Agent Banner quirks his eyebrow at Edward.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, and if I see her getting upset, the conversation is over."

Charlie chuckles as he sits in the chair on the other side of my bed.

"Yes, Chief Swan has already, um, warned us."

Special Agent Banner walks over to the table, sets his bag down and begins to pull out his laptop. Detective Crowley takes out a pen and notepad like I've seen so many times in police dramas.

Carlisle walks into the room just as Special Agent Banner looks as if he's about to begin.

"Sorry, I was with another patient. Bella, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Carlisle."

He gives me a weary look.

"Really."

He then turns to Special Agent Banner and Detective Crowley. "If I see my patient under and duress, you will have to leave immediately."

"We've been informed, several times," Special Agent Banner returns.

Edward and Charlie share a look and they both smile.

"Miss Swan, if at any point during our questioning you aren't feeling right just let us know and we'll continue this some other time, okay?" Special Agent Banner smiles and it warms his face.

I nod my head.

Edward's arm wraps around me a little tighter. I lean into him briefly before I direct all my attention to the task at hand—getting all the answers to my questions.

Carlisle sits in the chair by the window and gives me a reassuring wink.

My eyes shift to Charlie and he smiles and nods.

I take a deep breath, knowing I can do this. I need to do this for me, for Kate.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? We are nearing the end. As always let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow!**


	29. DAY 29

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.**

**Hey there kiddies. Well, I think today you'll get some more answers. We are just about done with this. Thanks for sticking around and reviewing. I read everyone of them. I'm sorry I haven't responded to more RL at work and home has been well in the way. But just know I read them all and love you all for reviewing. This day is not beta'd so keep that in mind. My fabu beta is, let's just say RL is being a bitch to her right now.**

**Sweetcheeks, I love you and I'm here for you ALWAYS! When you're ready don't hesitate, I'm here.**

**Sis, YEA! You got your copy of 50 Shades of Grey. Loving it or what? Told ya the names wouldn't make a difference.**

**Twin, I so needed you and you were there. I love you!**

**Oh, Sunday 9pm is so much closer, I don't think I can contain myself. I have never wanted to the weekend to fly by so badly. I have a feeling we will all need medical attention during the MMA's.**

**Okay, enough fucking chit chat here is day 29.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 29<strong>

My mind is trying to process everything Special Agent Banner and Detective Crowley told me yesterday.

At some point I think I stepped out of myself because it seemed as though I was watching what was happening instead of experiencing it firsthand.

It was as if I was watching one of those cop dramas like _CSI_ or _Law and Order: SVU. _All of it couldn't be real. All of it had to be the creation of a writer. All of it couldn't have happened to me. But the reality is, it did—every last horrible detail happened to me and countless others—to Kate. James had been doing this to other women for quite some time. The FBI got involved when his numbers increased greatly and local authorities were at a loss.

Kate wasn't his first, but I, I was his last.

He won't ever take another woman, hold her in that prison and do unspeakable things to her.

I was his last.

I was his last.

I had answered their questions as best I could. My memory is still a little fuzzy on some of the details. Between the information they got from the girl, Victoria, who didn't become his next victim and me they seemed to have everything they needed to get James and prosecute him.

I told them I had gone to the restroom with Alice. I told her not to wait for me even though she wanted to. When I left the restroom I felt a sharp pain in my arm, then burning and then everything went fuzzy and black.

Edward was even more helpful than the two of us combined. He recognized James from the sketch. Unfortunately, as helpful as all of us were, they still haven't found him.

A shudder rips through me every time I think of the fact Edward knew him; had gone to medical school with him. And fear cuts through me, right to my core knowing he's still out there.

James had been a loner in med school. Edward remembers James keeping to himself, never socializing or participating in any of the group study sessions. He had been in some of Edward's classes, but after first term he disappeared, as did Heidi Simmons, his first victim. She was found buried not from her apartment. And from there the list grew—dozens and dozens of girls, women, taken, held prisoner, tortured, violated, and then killed.

They told me I was one of the lucky ones.

Lucky? The concept seems so ludicrous considering what I went through, what he did to me. I was lucky to be alive, but that was as far as my luck went.

Kate wasn't so lucky.

I had asked them about her, even though I already knew.

After they told me they found her shallow grave in the backyard, I broke down.

I can remember Carlisle asking them to leave and then I felt Edward's arms around me and for some reason that made me fall apart completely, everything came crashing down on me—full force.

Edward just held me, comforted me until I calmed. Carlisle wanted to give me a sedative, which he assured me was safe and the drug James had concocted and given me was out of my system, but I refused. I had been drugged enough—drugged by him and I never wanted to feel that way again.

Carlisle understood.

James knew exactly what he was doing. He had studied enough pharmacology, his specialty, anatomy and other aspects of the medical field before he disappeared to be able to do what he did to me, to Kate, to all of us, without killing us right away. Apparently, Kate had been there for two months. She had endured all of it for two long months. She had been strong, but her body finally gave in to all the toxins he was giving her and his abuse. I was right he had been poisoning her.

Kate.

I rogue tear streams down my face.

Kate.

Quiet sobs well up in me threatening to become more.

With all my strength I try to hold them back, but it's too much and they overpower me.

The words "if only" plague me.

If only I fought back more?

If only I did more for her?

If only I found a way out?

If only…

If only…

If only…

My body convulses and succumbs to the emotional tempest churning inside me.

My arms wrap around me, fighting against the tug and pull of my IV tube. I desperately want to roll up into a ball, but the traction my leg is in prevents it. My comforting is minimal.

I suddenly feel strong arms wrap around me, my body instinctively flinches away from their touch. But then it realizes there is no harm or threat in their intention and I begin to relax.

The scent of cherries swirls around me filling up my nose with familiarity.

"Shh, Bells, I'm here, I've got ya, kiddo. You're safe. I'm here."

I wrap my arms around Charlie's and pull them tighter, closer around me, hugging them.

Tears flow like the steady stream of a river as Charlie holds me, comforts me.

I so needed him. I so needed my dad more than ever.

His quite strength feeds my soul and I feel myself begin to calm.

My body stills, the steady stream of tears becomes all but a trickle.

I relax and Charlie slowly releases me. I turn to face him and I am met with a warm smile and eyes.

A sense of peace fills me.

Charlie wipes away a few straggling tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Feeling better, kiddo?"

I smile and nod, "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie smiles and slowly pulls away, placing himself in the chair beside my bed.

Edward's chair.

He's become firmly attached to it since I was admitted.

My heart constricts thinking about what this has done to him, what he went through since James took me.

I force down the lump in my throat and the emotional tempest threatening to make a reappearance.

_Stay strong, Bella, stay strong._

"Dad, um, where's…"

And before I can get his name out, Charlie answers, "I sent him home to shower and change, again. That man of yours never wants to leave. He put up a fight, but I reassured him I would be with you and text him as soon as you woke up. So, my guess is he'll be here any minute."

Charlie quickly glances at his watch and smile, "Yep, any minute."

And just as he predicted, two minutes later, Edward is standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Beautiful."

His crooked smile plays on his lips and I can't help but smile back.

"Hi."

Charlie squeezes my hand, "Okay then, I'm gonna go and, um, get some coffee and more cherry cobbler from the cafeteria. I'll be back in a little bit, okay, Bells?"

I squeeze his hand back, "Okay, Dad."

Charlie stands but before he turns away he leans over me and lightly kisses my forehead.

"I love you, kiddo. I don't know what I would have done…"

He doesn't finish, but I know the exact words he's holding back.

"I love you too, Dad."

Charlie leaves and Edward takes his seat by my bed.

He hesitates, his eyes fixed on my lips.

Ever so slowly he leans in, his emerald eyes never leaving mine.

His lips are millimeters from mine, his warm sweet breath fanning across my face.

With my eyes I tell him I need this, I want this.

Edward smiles and then gently his lips graze mine.

There is no fear, no hurt, no pain.

There is only love, comfort and peace.

I'm surprised my body hasn't betrayed me and pushed him away.

My therapist, Dr. Elezar, has explained to me the mind can be a mystery. He seems to think I am able to accept Edward's touch even after everything I've gone through because my mind used Edward as an escape to protect myself. My mind found peace and refuge in my memories of him.

Edward pulls away, his lips pull up into my favorite smile and as always I am left breathless.

Thank goodness I am no longer hooked up to the heart monitor because at this moment I'm pretty sure it would be beeping wildly.

As Edward goes to sit back down Special Agent Banner and Detective Crowley knock on the door frame. Their expressions are stoic.

I nod for them to come in as I try to prop myself up and wince.

Edward gives me a warning look and I settle back down.

"You're looking better, Bella."

"Thank you Special Agent Banner. I'm feeling better, but I have a feeling you're not here to ask about my recovery."

"No, you're right. We have some news."

My breathing hitches, panic begins to flow through me.

Edward immediately senses my anxiety and discomfort.

He makes his way onto my bed, his arm reaching around me, he gently pulls me to him.

"What have you learned?" Edward asks what I can't.

"We've found James."

Edward pulls me tighter to him. "Shhh, Bella, it's okay. He can't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you."

I hadn't realized I started crying.

They've found him echoes in my head.

I'll have to face him.

I'll have to relive it all.

Full blown panic erupts.

I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

Everything is spinning.

I hear voices but can't distinguish what they are saying.

There's movement all around me.

The bed feels lighter.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

His name doesn't make it passed my tongue.

The room spins faster.

I can't breathe.

A slow stingy burn finds its way into my arm.

And then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, did you get more answers? God, I hope so. Let me know what you're thinking. See ya tomorrow.**


	30. DAY 30

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.**

**Hey there kiddies. Well, I am jumping out of my skin because today is the big day! I have never wanted it to be Sunday at 9pm so badly. Anyway, here is day 30 and it's a really, really long one. Some more answers to some more questions, I hope. Keep in mind this one didn't get the magic touch by my awesome beta. Tomorrow is the final day. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I love you all!**

**Sweetcheeks, you are amazing and strong. I love you and I am here for you, always!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 30<strong>

"I told you, you were mine. Only mine."

His voice is like ice water running through my veins.

I am paralyzed, strapped down, the cold of the metal table chilling me.

"Did you honestly think you could get away? You're mine and I will always find you, no matter where you hide. Remember that." He taps his temple, emphasizing his point; his emotionless eyes burning into me.

He saunters around the table; his calloused hand running over my naked body as he does.

A freezing shiver rips through me.

He stops at my head and leans down, his hot breath heats my face and neck, "Oh, what to do, what to do? You've been bad, very, very bad getting away from me, but now you need to be punished." He promises as his tongue snakes out and licks my cheek.

"Mmmmm, delicious."

I twist and turn fighting against my restraints. They cut into me, ripping away my soft flesh.

"Fighting is useless," he reminds me.

I continue to struggle anyway, digging down deeper. Reaching for all the strength I can find. My anger and rage feeding my need.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," he announces as he positions his body over mine.

I finally find my voice, "NOOOOOO!"

I bold up, sweat pouring down my face and chest, my breath comes out labored, in short pants.

The room is dark.

My eyes quickly scan my surroundings—the hospital—I'm still in my hospital room.

Relief starts to flood my system.

It was just a dream registers.

I set it on repeat, allowing it to slowly calm and comfort me.

He's not here.

It was a dream.

My body finally relaxes and my mind catches up.

It was just a dream.

"Bella?" a small voice cuts through the silence.

My breathing hitches as my head turns to the door, my eyes wide, take in the tiny form.

"Alice?"

"Oh, Bella."

My eyes prick as tears make their way down my cheeks.

I haven't seen her since…

Before I finish my thought, Alice is embracing me, her body shaking.

My body's first natural instinct is to pull away and it does.

Noticing, Alice pulls away, but I know she's not him, that she could not and would not ever hurt me. My brain tells my body this over and over and my arms realize this, stretch out and pull Alice back to me.

We don't say a word—we don't need to.

After several minutes of just holding each other, Alice hesitantly pulls away.

Tears stain her cheeks, "I've missed you so much, Bella, so much. I always knew they would find you. I always knew you were still alive." Her voice cracking.

Without a doubt, I believe her.

"I've missed you too." I manage to push through the emotions swirling inside me, even though there is so much more I want to say, the proper words won't form.

Her arms wrap around me again, my body responds by easily accepting it. She holds me closer to her than before.

Alice holds me a little too tight and as much as I relish this moment, the feeling and smell of her, I wince in pain.

Alice's warmth leaves me in an instant, her eyes flash concern and regret.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…Oh, God, are you okay? Should I get the nurse? I should get the nurse. God, Edward's gonna kill me. I'm just gonna get the nurse. Um, I'll be right back."

"Alice."

"What?" she spins around from the doorway, fresh tears streak her face.

"First, breathe. Second, I'm fine, I don't need the nurse. And third, why is Edward going to kill you?" I stifle a yawn.

She makes her way back over to me and hesitates before I motion for her to sit.

Alice gently takes my hand in hers, a single tear falls down her cheek.

"I'm okay, Alice, really."

She swallows hard, "Are you sure you don't need the nurse, because I can just…"

"Mary Alice Brandon, stop. I told you I'm fine and I am. Just, just, I just need my best friend right now." I choke on the last few words as they lodge in my throat before coming out.

Alice squeezes my hand before getting up and gliding to the other side of my bed.

Taking her time, which is so unlike Alice, she crawls into my bed, her tiny frame fitting easily.

She hesitates again, her arms poised to wrap around me.

I nod.

And like we've done many times before when one of us was sick, had a bad day, got into a fight with our boyfriend, we give each other the comfort and support the other needs.

My eyes grow heavy, but before I allow sleep to take me, I manage to ask, in between yawns, "You never answered my question, why is Edward going to kill you?"

Alice yawns as well, before she answers, "He said I am too bouncy and overly hyper and that mix, along with my need to see you, I might get a little too enthusiastic and hurt you."

I can practically see her frowning even though it's hidden.

I yawn, "Oh. Alice, you didn't hurt me, so there's nothing to tell Edward."

"Thanks, Bella."

She snuggles a little closer and I can't help the smile that overtakes my lips as I drift off to sleep, feeling safer than I have in a long time.

XXX

My eyes flutter open.

Sunlight bathes the room, giving it a pinkish-yellowish glow.

I rapidly blink my eyes a few times adjusting to the brightness of the room—a brightness I will never tire of or take for granted. I was held and kept in the dark too long.

My body feels cold and that's when I realize I'm alone.

I yawn and try to stretch as best I can to relieve the ache in my muscles, but my leg in traction limits my movements and my relief.

I stretch a little too far, too much. I inhale sharply and wince in pain.

My movements still and I ride out the intense feeling until it finally subsides.

I slowly exhale, welcoming the relief.

Before I can feel too alone a booming voice fills the room.

"Morning Belly Welly, I see the Warden isn't back yet."

I can't help the huge smile on my face.

"Hi, Emmett. Warden?"

It feels so good to say his name.

"Cut the Warden shit, Emmett. I just wanted her well enough before you all bombarded her, that's all," a velvet voice responds.

You all?

Before I can get the words out, my room has become standing room only.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie surround me.

Their smiling faces, their presence, the emotion swimming in their eyes, fills my heart with so much love it feels as though my body is too small to contain it. This is what I was surviving for, my family. This is what I tried so desperately to fight for, this is what kept me going, living, my family. And seeing all of them before tells me that I am safe, that last night was just a dream and with their help, therapy and healing I will get better.

I can't help the tears as they spill forth.

Edward is immediately at my side readying his arms to cradle me. The rest of my family takes a step back and I know they are holding their breaths for my complete reaction.

My body wants to flinch away from Edward, but my head tells it otherwise.

I am safe.

He is not going to hurt me.

Edward is not _him_.

My body listens and relaxes under his touch.

I desperately try to wipe the tears away, to compose myself, but it's pointless.

I take a deep breath, steadying myself, "I'm okay."

I smile up at Edward and his gently kisses the top of my head, inhaling deeply before he pulls away.

The room fills with everyone's held breaths. Relief washes over their features.

Esme steps forward and takes my hand in hers careful not to disturb my IV.

She leans in and kisses my cheek.

The motherly gesture causes more tears to spill forth.

"Oh, Bella, darling, I'm, we're so glad we have you back. I love you, we love you and we are all here for you."

My heart constricts in my chest hearing the sincerity in her voice.

She kisses me one more time before going to stand by Carlisle. He slips his arm around her and she molds to his side. Tears trickle down her cheeks.

One by one they step closer to the bed, circling me.

They surround me, protecting me.

"So, when can we break Belly Welly out of here?" Emmett's booming voice cuts through the silence and right to the chase.

I was wondering that myself.

Everyone's eyes turn to Carlisle.

"You're progressing nicely, better than expected actually. You truly are a fighter, Bella. I gather we can send you home in a day or too. However, you will need to continue your physical therapy and counseling sessions with Dr. Elezar as an outpatient. I'm going to say it again, Bella, you were extremely lucky. If you hadn't been in such great shape prior I don't think you…" he trails off choking back the words before he continues, "I don't think you would be with us now. I hate to think this, to even say it out loud, but his medical background actually saved you, kept you alive."

His admission floats around in my head trying to grab hold and become real.

He actually was keeping me alive, saving me?

My mind can't wrap around it.

More questions begin to form the biggest being why?

A shiver rips through me.

Edward wraps his arms tighter around me and gives everyone a nod.

"Well, I guess the Warden is back," Emmett chuckles.

Everyone else gives a small laugh.

One by one they kiss me and give my hand a small squeeze.

First Emmett, "I've missed you so damn much little sis. I love you."

Then Rosalie, "You amaze me, Bella. What you've been through, don't doubt how strong you are, ever. You are the strongest woman I know. You, Bella Swan are a survivor. I love you."

Her words go straight to my heart.

I fight back the lump building in my throat, the constriction in my chest and the tears.

Jasper walks up to me next, "Well, darling, I was ready to charge with the cavalry to find you, but Edward beat me too it. I'm beyond words to have you safe and with us. I love you so much, darling."

Alice bounces over and Edward gives a warning look.

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Jeez, Edward. Love you Bella. See you home soon."

She gives me a hug and winks as she pulls away.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips.

Esme approaches me and kisses my forehead.

My heart swells, she's the closest thing I have to a mother and I love her so much.

"My Bella, I just don't want to even think..."

She doesn't finish, but the words are there nonetheless.

I close my eyes holding back the emotions that are ready to tear through me.

"Rest," she offers and kisses me one more time before leaving.

"I'll be back to check on you. And listen to my wife, rest." Carlisle winks, gives my hand a gentle squeeze and follows Esme out.

I turn my attention to my dad who's been silent the entire time and fascinated with the picture on the wall.

"Dad?"

His head turns to me, his eyes glistening and a single tear falls.

Edward leans in and whispers in my ear, "I'll be right back, promise."

He kisses the top of my head before he leaves, nods to Charlie and then steps out.

My dad wipes the back of his hand across his eyes and quickly makes his way to me.

Charlie has never been one to show emotions, but seeing him now so broken, cuts right through me.

He hesitantly holds out his arms waiting for me to answer.

I nod.

And in an instant I wrapped up in the loving embrace only my father can give. It's warm, comforting. The scent of cherries swirls around us and its familiarity relaxes me further.

He just holds me and whispers my name over and over.

I feel his body shake as he holds me and I can't hold it in any longer, my emotions pour forth.

I, without ripping or tugging on my IV, wrap my arms around Charlie and hold on to him as if he were my life line.

I think I hear someone come into the room, but when I peer around Charlie's arm there is no one there.

Charlie and I continue to hold each other, letting everything that both of us have held in, out.

Exhaustion begins to creep its way into me and I let it, knowing that my father has me safely wrapped up in arms.

For the first time in a while I welcome the darkness because with it I have peace.

XXX

My eyes flutter open, the room bathed in moonlight.

How long was I out?

I notice Charlie no longer in the room but my eyes settle on a familiar mop of coppery locks.

My heart swells.

Edward is fast asleep in his chair.

My eyes drink every inch of him in.

I didn't think I would ever be able to, again.

The features on his face seem older somehow.

His lips twitch and his eyes flutter against his lids.

Edward begins to stir, his body twisting.

"Bella!"

His eyes flash open, fear in them.

"Edward?"

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His breathing is ragged and he drags his fingers through his hair, pulling on the ends.

"Edward?"

He holds up a slender finger, signaling to give him a second.

He stands, drops his hands to his knees as if he's just run a marathon and trying to catch his breath.

My heart aches to see him like this.

I just want to jump out of my bed and pull him into my arms.

But, I can't.

And it's all because of _him._

Because of him.

Because of him.

I feel my blood begin to boil below the surface.

Rage flows through my veins.

My breathing accelerates.

I grip the sheets, my knuckles turning white.

Damn him.

Damn James Stevens.

_He_ did this to me.

_He_ did this to my family.

_He_ did this to Edward.

I, I want to kill him.

Rip him to shreds.

Tear him apart and burn him until he's ash.

Nothing but ash.

Fuck him.

I hate him.

I feel red, hot heat consume me.

My eyes squeeze shut and behind my eyelids I see him.

Smiling that wicked evil grin, wielding that fucking serrated blade.

I want him DEAD!

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

My eyes flash open, seeing red.

"Bella, it's me, it's Edward."

Reality begins to come into focus and I am staring into the most beautiful and concerned green eyes I have seen.

Edward.

"Oh, Edward."

And I grab onto him, hold him tight against me.

"Shhh, it's okay, love, it's going to be okay. I've got you. I'm never going to let you go."

My body begins to violently shake as the emotional tempest grows and rises to the surface.

"No!"

Edward cradles me against his chest.

"No!"

"Bella?"

"No, I'm doing this anymore. This fucking crying because of him. You all say I'm strong, but damn it I'm not. I'm broken, Edward, broken. And I'm sick and tired of being afraid of closing my eyes, I'm afraid of what I might see when I do. I'm terrified that I will have to face him in the near future. I'm afraid that…" I choke back the words afraid of what he might think.

I turn my eyes from him.

Edward's hand tugs at my chin, urging me to look at him.

I do and what I see pains me.

The pain and hurt in his eyes smolders and burns and I want more than anything to extinguish it, but I don't know how, I don't know if I can.

"What, Bella, please, you can tell me anything."

I swallow the lump lodged in my throat.

I then remember Dr. Elezar's words, "Be honest with yourself and those that love you, Bella, that's the only way you will begin to actually heal."

Edward eyes are pleading with me.

Be honest, Bella echoes in my head.

I take a deep breath and then another slowly gathering up the nerve to tell him, to be honest. I swallow thickly.

"I'm afraid that you won't feel about me like you did before. I'm afraid that I'm damaged now and you, you won't want me anymore." My voice barely a whisper.

Edward's face contorts as if his heart is in a vice.

I can't look at him, my gaze becomes fascinated with the seam of my blanket.

"Oh, Bella," my name gushes from his lips.

I peer up at him and tears are streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." My voice so small I think it barely registers.

"Bella, look at me, please."

My gaze leaves the fascinating seam and I stare into a sea of agonizing green.

He takes my hand, brings it to his lips, running his soft plump lips against my knuckles, back and forth back and forth.

He takes a deep breath and I hold mine.

This is it.

"Bella, when I found out you were missing, I can't even put into words how I felt. I have never felt like I was missing such a big piece of myself. When you went missing you took most of me with you. At first I couldn't function, I didn't want to. If you were gone and never coming back I wanted to go too."

His honesty rings true as I would have reacted the same.

He takes another breath.

"The police didn't have any leads, but Charlie and I weren't about to give up. When the FBI got involved we had so much hope but it was short lived. They basically told us to prepare for the worst after two weeks. I couldn't, I wouldn't accept that. I knew you were still alive, that you were still out there, because a part of me was still alive. Then we found out about Victoria and when I saw the sketch and I knew who it was, the pieces came together rather quickly."

He pauses and focuses on me, silently asking if he should continue.

I nod unable to find my voice.

"The FBI took the name and it led us to the abandoned house. I just knew you were there when we arrived, I felt your presence as soon as I stepped into the yard. They wanted us to stay back while they checked things but Charlie wasn't having any of it and being Chief of Police he got his way. He told them if his only daughter was still alive in there she needed not only him, but me and my father's medical expertise. When I walked down those stairs I knew I would find you. I didn't know what condition you would be in but I just knew I would find you. And then I did."

He pauses again, squeezing his eyes tight and shaking his head.

Edward's eyes reopen and I can tell he's back there.

"You were so broken, I thought at first you were dead. But then you said my name and it filled me with so much, I felt like I was about to burst. You were alive, Bella, and at that moment I have never loved or needed you more. You are my everything, no matter what happened or happens. I can never live without you. So, I want you to put that ridiculous thought out of your head. You are not damaged, you are still my perfect Bella and I want you anyway I can have you."

"Edward."

My tears mirror his.

His embraces me and as I did with my father, grip him like his my life line. My body doesn't reject his touch and I am beyond grateful for it.

We both hold each other saying words of comfort, hoping to heal the other.

The room floods with bright moonlight.

Edward carefully crawls into bed with me never taking his arms from around me.

I inhale is intoxicating scent.

It calms me, soothes me.

Both of us surrender to the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? Making more sense now? Not so confused as you were in the beginning? God, I hope so otherwise I totally suck. What doesn't suck is the MMA's tonight. That trailer, God how am I going to survive. See you tomorrow.**


	31. DAY 54

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just doing something a little different with my story and her characters. NO copyright infringement intended. **WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL.**

**Hey kiddies. I am barely alive, barely able to function after last night. There are no words to express how AMAZINGLY FUCKING BREATHTAKINGLY SPECTACULAR that trailer was. And Rob and Kristen just WOW! November can't get here soon enough. So, here is the end. We fast forward a bit. Again, the magic of my beta wasn't able to dazzle this day. Long ass author's note at the end. **

**Sweetcheeks, you encouraged me so much through this and I thank you so fucking much. Love you mega hard!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 54<strong>

Edward and I drive in silence.

I twist my hands in my lap, my heart beating a little faster than usual but not for the reason I would like.

He glances at me, "You don't have to do this, today. We can,"

I cut him off, "I know, but I need to, I'm ready to."

He reaches over the console and gives my hand a gentle squeeze and doesn't let go.

"I love you," he tells me the corner of his mouth smiling.

"I love you," I echo and squeeze his hand back.

As always, Edward is giving me exactly what I need at the right moment. The feel of his hand in mine grounds me, makes me feel not just loved and cherished but protected.

Always protected.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts along the way because before I know it Edward is turning the car off.

"We're here," he announces in a hushed tone as he unbuckles he seatbelt.

I feel my heart begin to beat a little faster.

He turns in his seat so he's facing me. His green eyes sparkle and show so much concern, concern for me.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Bella? I know Dr. Elezar said it was a good idea and that you're ready, but if you have reservations at all I will gladly turn this car around and take you anywhere you want to go, just say the word."

"Edward, I know you're concerned and worried about me, but I am ready. This is something I need and want to do. I can't explain it, I just know if I don't do this I won't feel complete. I feel like I owe her after, well, after everything."

He nods his understanding, gets out of the car and comes around to open my door.

Edward helps me out and hands me my cane.

Physical therapy has helped greatly but my leg still isn't fully healed and the cane helps immensely. At first I didn't want it, stubborn Edward called me. I hated looking like a little old lady. Edward was very thoughtful because he gave the metal old-person cane back to the hospital and bought me a deep blue one. Edward said the color suited me.

Edward guides me down the path, his hand on the small of my back.

Comfortable silence surrounds us.

A gentle breeze lifts loose strands of my hair, the scent of the fall air assaults my senses.

I inhale deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

The sun peeks out from behind a few wispy clouds.

Gravel crunches under my feet as I try my best not to stumble.

Suddenly we stop.

"We're here, Bella."

Before I can respond, Edward pulls me into his chest.

The rise and fall of it relaxes me, his warmth blankets me, his arms protecting me.

I hold on to him so tight, I can't let go.

I so need him now.

More than ever.

He senses it and holds me tighter, closer.

"We can go back, still, it's okay," he offers.

I shake my head against his chest.

I have to do this.

I need to do this.

I may be scared, but I am ready.

I need to do this.

Edward kisses the top my head and slowly pulls away. His green eyes brilliant, catching fragments of the sunlight through the trees. His smile is warm, comforting. And then it changes. His playful, only for me, crooked smile graces his lips and it gives me strength, strength I so desperately need.

I need to do this.

I'm ready to do this.

I hobble as gracefully as I can to her spot; Edward a step behind me.

I stare at the marker and tears begin to prick my eyes.

I can do this.

I turn to Edward and without saying a word he knows.

He takes my cane and walks over to a nearby bench and places it down.

When he gets back to me he carefully lifts me up into his arms and cradles me as if I were a child.

He holds me a moment longer, allowing me to ready myself, then I nod.

Ever so slowly, Edward lowers me to the ground and crouches down beside me.

"I will be just over there. Far away enough to give you the privacy you need, but close enough that if you need me I'm only a few feet away."

I nod, knowing the words will get caught on their way out.

He leans down and his lips mold to mine.

The kiss is sweet and tender and gives me more strength.

He pulls away and walks over to the bench.

I take a deep breath and better position myself, the bronze marker facing me.

I run my fingers over its engraving—Kate Delani May 4 1988 – August 7, 2011.

Tears slowly stream down my face.

"Oh, Kate."

I pull my trembling hand away and wipe my fallen tears.

I take several deep breaths and close my eyes, remembering the exercise Dr. Elezar gave me to remain calm and focused.

After several more deep cleansing breaths I open my eyes and a stream of sunlight shines on her marker as a strong breeze swirls around me.

"Kate?"

I suddenly feel calm, at peace.

"There is so much I never got to say to you, so much. I'm so very sorry, Kate, so sorry."

Tears fall freely.

"You were strong for so long. I just wish…" I pause.

I wish for so many things, all of them irrelevant now.

"There's so much I want to tell you, so much."

Where do I start?

I take another deep breath choking back the lump forming in my throat.

"They found me, us obviously. I'm doing okay, better."

My fingers on their accord begin to trace the letters of her name, again.

Silent tears continue to fall.

"Um, they were able to catch him, James. He, um, tried to take another girl, but she, she was able to get away and give a detailed description to the police, the FBI…"

"God, Kate, he was doing this for so long, so long. Edward saw the sketch and…"

A sharp pain slices through me, I wince.

"Bella?"

Edward's arms wrap around me.

I can do this.

"I'm fine."

He squeezes me and then whispers in my ear, "You're so strong, love, so brave. Again, I'm right over there when you need me, okay?" He smiles.

It tugs at my heart and I can't help but smile back and nod.

"That, that was my Edward. He's been so amazing through all this. I wish he had a chance to meet you."

A deep breath.

"Edward saw the sketch and he recognized him. God, Kate, they were in medical school together for a short time. Edward recognizing that sketch led the police and the FBI straight to him. That's how they found us, Kate."

A shudder rips through me as I remember what Special Agent Banner told me…

"_We found his residence but no sign of him. We uncovered a secret room and what we found was quite disturbing. I won't go into all the horrific details, but we found pictures of you, Miss Swan, dozens of them. He was planning this for some time."_

"_How, where?" Is all I can get out._

"_Various different public locations; supermarkets, coffee house, work. Most of them were just of you alone, a few were of you and Mr. Cullen."_

_My eyes flash to Edward's and he grimaces._

"_What?" I glance between Edward and Special Agent Banner._

_Special Agent Banner and Edward share a look, contemplating what to do._

_I decide for them, "Just tell me."_

_Edward nods and Special Agent Banner continues, "The pictures of you and Mr. Cullen were altered. Mr. Cullen's image was scratched out or replaced with an image of Mr. Stevens. I'm sorry, Miss Swan."_

_I clutch my chest, my heart pounding against my hand._

_My breathing becomes labored and one thought assaults me._

_He planned this, I wasn't random like the others._

_I gasp as Special Agent Banner's words firmly take hold and sink in._

_He was going to hurt Edward. He was going to kill him._

My eyes flicker, bringing me back to the here and now.

I blink away the tears that are blurring my vision.

I close my eyes and put in practice Dr. Elezar's exercise.

In and out.

Slow, deep breaths.

In and out.

I feel warm hands on my shoulders and they send a wave of calm over me.

I reach my hand up and interlace my fingers with Edward's and tug on him to sit beside me.

He doesn't deny me.

I peer up at him through my wet eyelashes.

Edward leans in and gently kisses me, giving what I always need, his love, his strength, his compassion, his everything.

"Kate, this is Edward," I turn to Edward, "Edward this is Kate."

Edward's slender fingers graze her marker, "Nice to meet you, Kate. Thank you for being there for my Bella. I owe you so much."

Edward wraps his arm tighter around me.

I take another deep breath and continue.

"They found a deed to where he had us when they searched his house. They, um, found pictures of me. I wasn't random, but you and the others were. I'm so sorry, Kate."

Edward releases me and he starts to get up.

I quickly grab his hand.

"Stay, please, I'm almost done."

He smiles and nods and then takes his spot beside me again.

"He knew what he was doing. He had enough medical background to do what he did. He kept us alive by giving us IV fluids when necessary, when it suited him. When he tired of a girl he had, he stopped and began preparing for a new one. I'm so sorry."

Tears flow and Edward just holds me.

I need to finish.

I need to tell her everything.

I owe her that.

"They told me he created the injection he kept giving us. It was a mixture of really long words, but in essence its purpose was to knock us out and leave us feeling paralyzed—a neuro-inhibitor of some kind. That's how he took me, took us. That's what enabled him to do the torturous things he did. He didn't leave anything behind that could tell us why he did it, no letter, no video confession, nothing on his computer. James was just sick and twisted. The FBI found him one hundred miles outside the city at a truck stop. They had enough to prosecute him."

I take a deep breath before I tell her the most important part.

Edward kisses the top of my head knowing what I'm about to say.

"They didn't get a chance to. While in prison awaiting trial his follow inmates learned that he had killed a girl who was only thirteen and then a woman who was pregnant. I guess there's honor among criminals. They have their own set of rules when it comes to right and wrong."

A smile tugs the corner of my mouth, "Kate, it was a slow painful death. I guess he got a taste of his own medicine, got what he deserved."

I exhale, relief consuming me.

I did it.

I told her what I needed to.

It's over.

It's done.

"I'm doing my best to move on. I have my good and bad days." I smile at Edward.

"More good than bad."

"I guess I better go. I just wanted to see you and say thank you. Thank you, so much, Kate, for everything."

Edward lifts me and gently set me back on my feet. He quickly gets my cane and hands it to me.

We start to walk away but I pause and turn back to Kate.

"I love you, Kate, thank you."

The sun breaks through the clouds, shining brightly, warming me. A rush of air swirls around and then abruptly stops.

Edward squeezes my hand and smiles my favorite smile at me.

I can't help but smile back.

He takes my hand and we walk down the path in comfortable silence.

I feel lighter, freer, than I have in weeks.

For the first time in a long time, I feel stronger and really ready to move on.

Kate helped with that.

Kate made that possible.

Thanks to Kate, Edward and my family, I survived.

_I _survived.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all she wrote. We have finally reached the end of my dark and twisted tale. It's been requested that there be an epi...I'll think about it, I hadn't originally planned on writing one, but we'll see. I want to thank each and everyone of you for taking the time and reading this dark and at times very confusing fic of mine. It means so much to me that you stuck with it til the end. I also cherish each and every one of your reviews. You guys really kept me going when I doubted I should even continue. Thank you so much. **

**Also, thanks to those of you who voted for my other fic, "Sex, Distractions and Rock n Roll" in the Sunflower Awards. Sadly, I didn't win, but it was an honor to be nominated. That fic is also nominated in The Eternity Awards but voting isn't until the end of June.**

**I want to give a big huge wet sloppy kiss to my fuckawesome beta, Red20881 or as I like to call her Sweetcheeks. She encouraged my dark side and really made this fic the best it could be. I love you so much and I am here for you. **

**I am done with the dark side. I have a new fic in the works and I get back to writing what I like best, romance and humor. It's called "A Four Letter Word". I want to get few chapters written before I start posting so if you put me on your author's alerts you will know when I do. It will be a funny fic actually I laughed my ass off writing the first chapter. **

**Thanks again so much. So one last time let me know what you're thinking. See ya soon!**


End file.
